Cicatrizes de uma vida passada
by Anny Black Fowl
Summary: CONTINUAÇAO DE DUPLAMENTE VIRGÍNIA:::Bom, então é assim que eu vou recomeçar a minha história. Deixeme esclarecer os fatos:1º Eu não morri: como claramente podese perceber, não morri no desabamento que ocorreu na batalha em Azkaban...
1. Capítulo 1

Continuação de: Duplamente Virgínia. A minha história por Draco Malfoy

**__**

**_Cicatrizes de uma vida passada._**

**_Cap.1 Como começar_**

_Oi_...

Modo estranho de começar, não? Mas eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar outra forma para isso. Não é assim que se começam as conversas, e tudo o mais?

Depois vem a apresentação, mas no meu caso não é necessário.

Bom, então é assim que eu vou recomeçar a minha história. Deixe-me esclarecer os fatos:

1º- Eu não morri: como claramente pode-se perceber, não morri no desabamento que ocorreu na batalha em Azkaban. Desmaiei, estava fraco e tinha perdido muito sangue, e ainda tinha sofrido o impacto de finalmente perceber o que estava debaixo do meu próprio nariz (como eu detesto ter que admitir). Não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado desacordado até ouvir uma voz suave:

- Aqui, Anny achei um!- mas eu só vim entender depois, pois no momento em que eu recuperei parcialmente os sentidos, não foi apenas a audição que voltou, as dores também, bem fortes diga-se de passagem. Minha perna doía muito, e uma dor lancinante atacava meu peito, para ser mais sincero meu corpo todo doía de uma forma inexplicável. Pensando por alguns segundos agora, não sei como consegui sobreviver, eu já enxergava tudo embaçado, cego pelas dores excruciantes.

Fragilizado eu tentei falar, me fazer ouvir, mas naquele momento aquilo parecia uma missão impossível. Tentei mexer as pernas, mas ondas malignas de dor assomaram novamente meu corpo. Não conseguia me mexer, estava preso!

Havia algo terrivelmente pesado esmagando minha perna, não tinha forças para mais nada além de respirar, e até isso era difícil e doloroso já que o ar parecia pesado e entrava aos trancos nos meus pulmões esmagados me causando mais dor. O corte no meu peito continuava vertendo bastante sangue, e eu senti que iria morrer ali, na verdade até desejei que morresse logo, era insuportável.

- Só um segundo. Eu vou tirar isto de cima de você. – Outra vós soou, então eu sentir um peso saindo de cima de mim e uma claridade ofuscou os meus olhos momentaneamente. Me senti tonto, e lutei para permanecer consciente, mas estava além do que minhas forças poderiam alcançar. Apaguei.

E algum tempo depois:

- Olhe, acho que ele está acordando...!

- Finalmente! – abri os olhos lentamente e olhei ao meu redor, estava em um lugar, um cômodo, escuro. Aos poucos fui percebendo que era a parede que era metade revestida de madeira, no estilo clássico, e metade de uma cor que eu nunca tinha visto antes, um rosa bem clarinho misturado a um amarelo como pergaminho. Mas de fato a iluminação não era o ponto forte do local.

Ao meu lado em uma cadeira estava sentada uma mulher loira, e ela falava comigo, o negócio é que no momento eu não consegui entender uma palavra do que ela falava.

- Marie ele não parece associar nada.

- Eu acho que ele não está alerta ainda. – respondeu a loira que pelo que eu percebi mais tarde se chama Marie.

- Eu resolvo isto. - disse a morena que havia falado primeiro e estava mais ao longe.

Ela foi chegando perto e parou; me olhou nos olhos, os olhos dela eram castanhos e levemente puxados se estreitaram como se percebesse algo; levantou a mão e encostou-a na minha testa como que para sentir a temperatura e sorriu satisfeita... Então senti meu rosto arder com o tapa que ela havia direcionado na minha face.

- Ai! Sua doida!- eu gritei, e a minha voz soou estranha aos meus próprios ouvidos.

- Ah, muito bem, você fala... Achei que precisaria de mais um. – disse se afastando.

- Oi eu sou Marie. - disse a outra amigavelmente, mas eu não respondi apenas olhei receoso.

- Não se preocupe, ele está ouvindo Marie, é que educação não é muito o seu forte. – me senti levemente revoltado com aquela insinuação de uma desconhecida.

- Olha só quem fala! Quem acorda os outros com um tapa! Em falar nisto... Onde estou?- aquela pergunta ricocheteou na minha mente mais rápido do que eu sou capaz de conter, e antes que eu percebesse já havia perguntado.

- No subterrâneo do Japão, e você estava em coma à quase um ano. – ela disse coma maior simplicidade como se fosse natural isto acontecer todos os dias. Eu fiquei assustado é claro, arregalei os olhos, então a morena sorriu.

- Estava brincando você só está aqui faz uma semana.

- Quem são vocês suas doidas varridas? E onde estou?- eu disse esquivando enquanto ela fazia a menção de chagar perto.

- Anny Fowl, e Marie Therisford, e você está no subterrâneo de Londres, bem embaixo do beco diagonal. Quer latitude longitude também?- disse a morena que agora eu sabia ser Anny Fowl cinicamente.

Bom, a partir daí deu pra ver como a nossa relação fluiu, ambas tinham feito o mesmo treinamento que Virginia, eram Híbridas. No início eu não me lembrava de nada que havia acontecido, nada da noite de Azkaban, nem sequer um raio de luz, minha mente não era capaz de recobrar. Depois do primeiro mês tudo foi voltando aos poucos e aqui estou eu. Pronto para recuperar a minha vida e tudo que eu perdi naquela maldita noite em Azkaban.

A cicatriz no peito ainda estava lá formando um "x" juntando-se com a que eu ganhei em uma noite especial.

Estou aqui a mais ou menos dois meses, planejando como retomar a minha vida, algum tempo depois eu fiquei sabendo que o Potter havia vencido o Lord das Trevas, mas ainda assim com os comensais que ainda permaneciam livres enfurecidos comigo eu precisava me preocupar. Com o ministério eu já não sei... Pois se ninguém se der o trabalho de limpar o meu nome e deixar claro para que lado eu estive trabalhando todo este tempo, então tecnicamente eu sou um criminoso. Morto, mas ainda assim um criminoso.

Ah, sim a esta altura do campeonato eles me consideram morto com toda certeza.

As poucas vezes que eu saio daqui são para procurar Virginia e segui-la, tentar me aproximar dela e lhe dizer que não estou morto e que estou aqui; mas das duas vezes que a vi, não tive oportunidade, ela estava acompanhada, e logo perdi de vista os cabelos cor de fogo.

Mas estou determinado a achá-la seja onde for.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Cap. 2 Helena_**

Agora eu entendo porque nunca achei Virginia depois daquela vez, pelo simples fato de que tenho procurado por _Virginia_, pelos cabelos ruivos, pele clara, e sorriso doce; estava procurando o alvo errado. Descobri hoje que deveria ter procurado por Helena é claro! Passei o dia inteiro fora, tentei passar o mais despercebido possível no meio das pessoas, ninguém poderia me identificar, meus olhos sempre ávidos pelos cabelos ruivos ou qualquer parte que me lembrasse ela, quase deixaram passar os cabelos negros e olhos pretos com os quais eu me encantei. Deparei-me com Helena.

O susto foi tão grande que eu não pude suportar. Ela tinha novamente... Tinha voltado a ser Helena. Minha Helena. Eu a segui por vielas estreitas e sinuosas passei horas seguindo-a tentando reunir coragem dentro de mim para poder me dirigir a ela, mas sempre que eu parecia prestes a tentar, o sangue congelava em minhas veias, e toda a coragem reunida se esvaia de mim.

Então ela percebeu que uma sombra caminhava atrás dela, Helena apressou o passo. Começou a tomar caminhos diferentes, entrar em esquinas escuras cada vez mais rápido. Já estava começando a achar difícil acompanha-la, já tínhamos nos afastado das imediações do beco diagonal e estávamos quase no fim da travessa do tranco. Ela entrou em um beco e eu fui atrás , quando entrei dei de cara apenas com um muro de pedras úmidas e limosas, nem vestígios dela.

Nem o perfume marcante estava no ar para provar que eu não havia sonhado ou imaginado aquilo tudo. Andei até o fim do beco e olhei para os lados a procura de alguma passagem a qual eu não tinha visto ainda, toquei as paredes como que para ter certeza de que eram feitas de pedra sólida.

Será que ela tinha aparatado? Seria a única explicação para aquilo, ela não tinha uma capa da invisibilidade, era a única alternativa antes de admitir que havia simplesmente imaginado e perseguido a pessoa errada. Me xinguei mentalmente por ter deixado ela escapar assim sem fazer nada, por ter sido covarde e não ter falado nada quando tive oportunidade. Só Merlin sabe quando a encontraria de novo.

Então uma voz atrás de mim gritou:

- Quem é você?!- eu me virei e vi aqueles olhos. Era ela ! Na minha frente falando comigo! Quanto tempo eu não ouvia aquela voz, eu sorri internamente. Fiquei um tanto mais feliz em poder ouvir aquela voz novamente. Ela chegou mais perto estava com a varinha apontada para o meu rosto, não podia ver meu rosto que estava oculto pelo capuz da capa preta. Era um completo estranho para ela.

Agora podia sentir o perfume dela entrando pelo meu nariz e atordoando o meu cérebro, me deixando incapaz de formular uma frase com mais de duas palavras e apenas um nome martelava na minha mente: Helena. Era ela.

Eu não respondi, não consegui, agora que chegara a hora, eu não conseguia falar nada! Um absurdo para um Malfoy.

- Diga agora quem é você e porque está me seguindo, ou eu te estuporo aqui mesmo!- ela gritou agressiva comigo, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia falar, algo bloqueava minha garganta o que ela faria quando descobrisse que eu estava vivo. De repente eu me peguei com medo de que ela descobrisse que era eu. Então no meio de toda aquela confusão que estava a minha mente eu aparatei.

Voltei para o subterrâneo e lá estavam Marie e Anny me esperando.

- Encontrou o seu passarinho fujão, Malfoy?- Anny perguntou, mas a coisa que bloqueava a minha garganta ainda estava lá junto com uma sensação fria de fracasso então eu respondi apenas com um aceno negativo da cabeça. – Bom, com a cara que você está, parece que quem fugiu foi você. – o pior é que eu sabia que ela estava certa.

- Cala a boca Fowl.- foi tudo que escapou da minha boca, a cada palavra parecia que eu iria vomitar aquela sensação amarga no peito estava pior. Com Anny era sempre assim, inesperado, ela conseguia fazer com que eu ficasse sem palavras.

Sem dizer uma palavra eu entrei no quarto e me joguei na cama, fiquei lá até aquela agonia horrível, se amenizar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Cap.3 Ajuda sempre é bom._**

Uma semana depois de ter encontrado Virginia, eu estou aqui, não subi mais, não a procurei mais, Virginia ou Helena. Tanto faz, minha mente ainda está muito atordoada, mil perguntas me perturbam o tempo todo e a mais freqüente de todas é: "Porque ela voltou a ser Helena?" e para esta eu não tinha nem sombra de resposta.

Será que ela estava em perigo? Mas que tipo de perigo, agora que está tudo mais calmo...? Será que os Weasley sabiam que ela era Helena o tempo todo, desde que ela havia chegado? Por que ela não disse nada para mim que ela e Helena eram as mesmas pessoas? Bom, isso teria me poupado um bocado de tempo e culpa misturada com preocupação. Mas ao menos para está pergunta eu sabia a reposta, se ela tivesse me dito tudo antes eu teria deixado ela ficar na Inglaterra por nem mais um segundo. Não teria permitido que ela lutasse ao meu lado e muito menos que ela enfrentasse um lobisomem!

É acho que no fim de tudo eu acabei descobrindo que Virginia é muito mais forte do que eu imaginava. E afinal eu acabei encontrando mais híbridas na vida do que qualquer outro homem. Três ao todo contando com Marie e Anny, isso é porque dizem que elas são raríssimas de se encontrar... Me desculpe, mas eu sou casado com uma, ou ao menos era.

De fato elas são muito poucas, poucas passam no treinamento e muitas morrem tentando. Acho que as duas perceberam como eu estava tão preocupado hoje, pois, depois do almoço Fowl disse para mim:

- Se o que lhe incomoda tanto, Malfoy, é achar esta mulher, nós podemos acha-lá para você.- ela ofereceu ajuda, e eu a olhei desconfiado. Nunca havia mencionado isso para elas, como elas sabiam que eu estava procurando uma mulher?

- Eu nunca disse que era uma mulher. - eu falei lentamente encarando ela em seus olhos castanhos.

- Da para ver pela sua cara. - disse Marie e ela me soou um pouco apressada. – Diga como ela é e nós a achamos para você.

- E finalizamos com o seu sofrimento. - acrescentou Anny.

- Quem disse que eu estou sofrendo?

- Por Merlin Malfoy pare de tentar esconder isso, enquanto você demonstra até no jeito que segura o garfo!- ela falou parecendo irritada.

Ta, agora ela tinha me assustado, vou passar a comer de colher.

- Que tipo de treinamento você fez?- eu perguntei.

- Do tipo que você não daria conta.

- Obrigado por me encorajar. - eu disse sarcástico.

- Não mude de assunto!- ela disse severamente.

- Vou pensar. - eu falei.

- Pois não demore se quiser a nossa ajuda, tem que ser este mês.

- Por que? Estão fugindo de alguma coisa. - eu perguntei com um riso irônico brincando em meus lábios.

- Vou embora no próximo mês. – disse Marie que continuava a falar pouco.

Eu ia abrir a boca para perguntar para onde, mas parece que alguém pode ler meus pensamentos.

- França. - disse Fowl, eu fiquei calado depois disso, não sabia se deveria ou não permitir que me ajudassem, certamente eu precisaria de ajuda para achá-la de novo, mas será que deveria envolver as duas na minha história? A idéia de pedir ajuda também não me agrada, nunca me agradou, não será agora que irá agradar. Poderia ser perigoso eu mesmo não em atrevia a fazer muitos passeios desnecessários. Provavelmente eu fui inocentado perante ao ministério, mas todos os comensais ainda soltos sabem que eu os trai, e nunca se sabe quando estão sobre uma poção polisuco. E isso não é lá uma coisa muito boa. Se alguém me vir por ai andando todos vão saber que eu estou bem vivo. Além disso eu já estou em dívida com elas por terem me salvado.

Mas se bem que com ajuda isto tudo seria muito mais rápido ... Consideravelmente eu resolveria tudo mais rápido e poderia ir embora daqui com Helena, para qualquer lugar bem longe deste inferno, e quem sabe ter meu merecido 'feliz para sempre' como ela sempre dizia... Mas tudo isso não passa de um sonho que pode nem ser verdade e que provavelmente nem virá a se tornar real algum dia. É, uma ajuda não seria nada mal.

Passei o resto do dia pensando sobre o assunto, e eu refletia sobre isso durante a tarde, sentado em uma das poltronas lendo um livro quando um barulho enorme, algo como uma explosão toma conta da casa de uma vez, logo a seguir um grito. Pedi a Merlin que nenhuma das duas tivesse se machucado.

Me levantei de uma vez, e corri na direção de onde parecia vir o barulho, vinha da cozinha, encontrei Marie no meio do caminho, e então percebi que a causa do barulho só poderia ter sido causado por Anny. Quando adentrei a cozinha, não reconheci este cômodo da casa havia pedaços fumegantes de alguma coisa que fedia a cebola por todas as paredes. Anny que vestia um suéter preto e uma saia cinza estava irreconhecível, os cabelos bagunçados o rosto manchado e as roupas totalmente encharcadas do caldo de alguma coisa que eu só poderia supor que levava carne na receita. Suas mãos estava vermelhas, e ela gemia de dor enquanto nós a olhávamos perplexos.

- Anny você está bem?- eu perguntei hesitante.

- Eu pareço estar bem?- ela perguntou se dirigindo a pia e mergulhando suas mãos na água.

- Não. - eu admiti.

- Anny, por Merlin o que aconteceu?- perguntou Marie olhando-a espantada.

- É tudo culpa da droga dessa comida trouxa que você comprou!- ela disse gemendo, e tirando o suéter.

- Comida trouxa?- eu perguntei estranhando, porque alguém compraria comida trouxa?- O que a comida fez?

- Explodiu!- ela falou sentando na pia e molhando as pernas e a saia com urgência.

Então eu e Marie olhamos ao mesmo tempo para o buraco na parede que antes não estava lá, e em seguida eu olhei para o teto, um pacote de aluminho jazia grudado lá em cima pingando aquela substancia que estava sobre o corpo de Anny.

Então eu entendi tudo, não agüentei olhar de Fowl sentada na pia para a cozinha destruída e o pacotinho de aluminho no teto, comecei a rir na mesma hora. Ela me olhou da pia como se me censurasse.

- Anny você tentou fazer a Lasanha no fogão?

- Isso ai, mas eu fiz tudo direitinho, como você disse!- ela falou levantando-se na pia encharcada a saia cinza que ela usava colada às pernas assim como a blusa de alças preta que usava por debaixo do suéter. – Alguém pelo amor de Merlin, pode me ajudar! Isto está muito quente!- ela gritou com os olhos marejados e o rosto vermelho.

Eu fui ainda sorrindo buscar uma toalha e a minha varinha par ajudá-la, eu não conseguia acreditar, Fowl acabara de explodir a cozinha!

Procurei rápido no armário uma toalha minha e peguei e minha varinha em cima da cama ainda sem conseguir parar de rir levei para ela.

- Mas eu não disse pra você fazer no fogão!- dizia Marie- Eu disse no microondas!

- Você disse que era a mesma coisa de um fogão só que era uma caixinha menor e mais quente. Eu lacrei o fogão com a varinha e aumentei a temperatura com um aceno, depois de um tempo começou a apitar e do nada explodiu!

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso... - disse Marie.

- Como eu ia saber que não funcionava?- ela disse com uma lágrima de dor escorrendo dos olhos ao segurar a minha mão para descer da pia e segurava a toalha com a outra. – Obrigada Draco.

Eu segurava o riso a todo custo ao perceber que ela gemia por causa das queimaduras nas mãos, enquanto ela me olhava irritada todas as vezes que deixava escapar uma risada.

A cozinha estava destruída, e Fowl tinha suas mãos enfaixadas. As queimaduras do rosto tinham desaparecido sem deixar marcas já no fim da noite, mas as mãos iriam demorar um pouco já que as queimaduras tinham sido piores. Estávamos sentados jantando a comida que Marie havia comprado para nós.

- Anny, da próxima vez que você for tentar cozinhar qualquer coisa nem que seja apenas ovos, não o faça chame alguém com capacidade para isso. - eu disse olhando a cara dela.

- Como assim com capacidade?- ela perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

- Que consiga ao menos ligar o fogão.

- Eu sei ligar o fogão!- ela falou parecendo indignada, mas ainda assim com um sorriso no rosto.

- Anny você sabe que é péssima na cozinha!- disse Marie sendo sincera.

- Não é verdade.

- Não?- eu perguntei incrédulo.

- Ta tudo bem não precisa tripudiar em cima, eu saí ferida ta legal!- ela disse se fazendo de vítima.

- Você poderia ter morrido!- ralhou Marie.

- Não exagere.

- É verdade!

- Porque você não briga com o Draco? Ele está rindo da gente!- ela falou tentando desviar o foco da conversa para mim, e era verdade eu estava rindo.

- Não me culpe Fowl, só estava lembrando de como você estava engraçada!

- Espírito de Porco!- ela falou sorrindo incrédula.

- Agora eu sei que devo pensar duas vezes antes de comer algo que você preparou.

- Se ela conseguir preparar alguma coisa. - disse Marie sorrindo também.

E nós passamos o resto da noite rindo da cara de Anny até ela mesma desistir, e aceitar que a situação havia sido engraçada. Quando fomos dormir eu me sentia mais leve e menos conturbado, mas era inútil. Na hora do sono os sonhos sempre vem, e com ele a mesma sensação fria e amarga me fazendo voltar a realidade.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Cap. 4 Nem sempre.**_

Nem sempre acontece tudo do jeito esperado, na maioria das vezes acontece tudo de um modo totalmente diferente, isto é, quando acontece. Nem sempre dá tudo certo. Está é uma das regras. Talvez nem sempre dê tudo errado pode ser outra regra, mas infelizmente esta nunca está em vigor para mim.

E desta vez, apenas mais uma, não deu certo, não nada como eu esperava. Foi muito pior. Eu levantei cedo e ainda não tinha dado uma palavra sequer sobre a proposta de Fowl e Therisford, sobre elas me ajudarem, eu ainda não tinha certeza se queria envolvê-las naquilo, ainda não sabia a resposta.

Comi um pouco do café da manhã que Therisford havia preparado para nós, ela cozinha bem, conversei qualquer coisa com as duas até dar cinco horas da manhã, então eu me preparei para sair, peguei a capa no cabide.

- Marie eu vou sair. – eu avisei - Não se preocupe comigo, Fowl se eu voltar tarde. - completei sarcástico apenas pelo belo prazer de provocá-la.

- Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça privilegiada, e a propósito Malfoy, tente não se soterrar nos seus próprios desabamentos, nós nem sempre podemos estar lá pra te salvar. - ela devolveu rapidamente, me lançando um olhar divertido em sua pose descontraída com as botas pretas de salto fino apoiadas na mesa á frente.

- Ok crianças, já chega! – disse Therisford parar mim e Anny. - Até mais Malfoy, e tome cuidado. - ela falou conciliadora antes de eu sair.

Eu sai, andei pelas ruas, vaguei como uma sombra, um espectro, não sabia mais o que procurar se eram os cabelos ruivos ou os incrivelmente negros, tentei usar toda a lógica que restava em mim, e tudo me indicava um caminho.

A casa deles, onde todos os Weasley moravam se não me engano, um lugar ao qual ela chamava de 'A Toca'. Aparatei nas imediações do local, eu nunca havia ido ali sozinho, as poucas tentativas que Virginia havia feito de me colocar em contato com os cabeças vermelhas haviam sido todas falhas então ela não insistiu muito depois. Nem é claro, eu tomava alguma iniciativa, odiava aquele lugar, aquela gente.

Cheguei ao local caminhando, esperei um bom tempo, ela não aparecia e eu também não poderia entrar. O tempo passava como se estivesse se arrastando com toda a dificuldade do mundo, eu não sentia fome, ou qualquer sinal de cansaço eu apenas esperava por qualquer sinal da presença dela ali. Ela tinha que estar ali afinal. Para onde mais ela iria?

Na mansão com certeza não estaria, ela nunca gostou de ficar só lá, ela sempre dizia que a casa era tão grande que parecia querer engoli-la naquele silêncio, detestava quando eu saia e voltava tarde. Na casa de amigos com certeza ela também não estaria já que a maioria do seus antigos amigos estavam mortos na guerra. Só restava a casa dos pais, já que ela parecia gostar daquele local, parecia o mais provável.

Lentamente o sol foi esquentando demonstrando que a tarde estava ganhando da manhã, e eu permaneci imóvel, de guarda no mesmo local, observando atento. Por fim o calor da tarde foi dando espaço para o escuro e a temperatura amena da noite, o sol foi se pondo e já se poderia ver vários pontos brilhantes no céu à aquele horário. Só então eu pude vislumbrar Helena pela primeira vez.

Novamente a mesma sensação de sufocamento e euforia, meu coração disparado me tirava a concentração em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ela, dei dois passos em sua direção, eu sabia perfeitamente o que dizer a ela, sabia o que fazer... Uma voz alcançou meus ouvidos de chofre, ela não estava sozinha. "Droga!" Eu xinguei mentalmente e me mantive no mesmo lugar parar que a pessoa não percebesse minha presença.

- Até depois. - eu ouvi ela dizer com a voz decidida de Helena.

- Virginia...

- Harry, já falamos sobre isso...

- Desculpe, mas eu nunca vou conseguir entender porque isto, porque insiste em continuar com esta aparência.

- Não vamos discutir novamente. – ela parecia cansada e abatida – Já disse que me sinto melhor assim, menos conturbada, a Virginia Weasley tem uma carga mais pesada do que ela pode carregar.

- Você é forte Ginny, uma mulher incrível, isso tem que passar um dia. Você está viva, não se esqueça disso.

- Sua carga são dores e fantasmas que ela sozinha não consegue suportar.

Eu percebi que ela disse tudo isso com o semblante muito triste e por um ou dois segundos achei que veria uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto como naquele dia em Azkaban no qual se supunha que eu havia morrido. Mas não, depois de tudo que eu vivi com ela, ou com Helena, pude perceber que Virginia, a minha Virginia, não era tão frágil quanto eu achava, tinha enfrentado perigos sem nem ao menos piscar, agüentou dores sem derramar sequer uma lágrima.

Ela conseguiu fingir tão perfeitamente, que nem eu, Draco Malfoy que era seu noivo, percebi que era outra mulher. Conseguiu a proeza de fazer eu me apaixonar novamente, e me martirizar e culpar por isso, sem saber que o que mais me encantava naquela mulher era que em tudo ela me lembrava Virginia.

O fator principal que me fazia realmente amar Helena era que ela era Virginia. Mesmo sem eu saber, a Virginia que não deixava de existir dentro dela me chamava e eu mesmo que me culpasse depois, respondia. Eu amava ela simplesmente porque ela era Virginia. Por isso eu jamais consegui decidi entre as duas, como eu poderia decidir entre a mesma pessoa o mesmo sentimento? Eu mesmo sem conhecimento e consentimento, amei _Duplamente Virginia_. Duas vezes...

E tudo isso sem deixar uma lágrima sequer escapar dos olhos, totalmente sob controle. Ela tinha sangue frio suficiente e tudo aquilo só me fazia mais apaixonado por ela, ela só poderia ser uma Malfoy; feita para mim.

Enquanto eu pensava nisso eu observava de longe ela, abri um leve sorriso, um sorriso de saudade. Acho que foi o sorriso mais sincero desde a última vez que eu vi Helena. Mas como tudo na minha existência Malfoy, tudo que é bom dura pouco, ou simplesmente não dura. Eu vi.

- Então me deixe ajudar a Virginia a carregar a sua carga. Nós dois juntos podemos conseguir, é melhor que você sozinha. - continuou Potter, mas ela não acreditou em uma palavra do que ele disse eu pude ver em seu rosto. Sorriu um pouco e disse:

- Talvez, talvez... Mas por hora eu acho que não... Por hora eu tenho que cuidar de mim mesma aprender a conviver...

- Imploro Ginny, me deixe ajudá-la. - disse Potter

- Você já está ajudando. – ela disse passando a mão pelo rosto dele e meu estômago deu uma guinada, desconfortável. – Você está ao meu lado e isto conta muito.

- Promete?

- Sim.

- Então eu tenho que ir. – ele falou, e mentalmente eu dizia "Aleluia" aliviado. Mas então o alivio foi substituído por um imenso vazio, falta de ar, meu peito se contraia violentamente, e raiva muita raiva daquele miserável do Potter. Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos...

E beijou-a

Ele beijou ela! Não! Estava tudo errado! Nada daquilo era para estar acontecendo... Virginia era minha! Minha noiva!

- Deixe eu ajudar você a esquecer o Malfoy. - a minha vontade de esganar o garoto que sobreviveu era quase impossível de conter, e o teria feito se neste momento a ruiva não tivesse dito.

- Boa noite Harry. - foi tudo que ela respondeu séria. Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava com o Potter, aquele filho da mãe! Não tinha nem um ano que eu havia desaparecido. Uma leve tontura me fez cambalear um pouco, parecia um soco no estômago. Todas as palavras que um dia eu pensei em dizer para ela, o sorriso bonito que Virginia iria abrir quando me visse, e os beijos e abraços... Tudo! Tudo que eu esperava que fosse, girava na minha cabeça de forma incontrolável, eu senti ânsia de vômito e contive meu estômago.

Parecia que alguém havia quebrado um vaso dentro de mim e que cada caco perfurava meu peito dolorosamente. Comparação idiota não é? Mas era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. Agora era Virginia e Potter, e não mais Virginia e Draco! E aquilo doía incrivelmente, muito mais do que o corte no meu peito feito por um maldito comensal naquela noite fatídica. Mais do que ficar longe dela. Doía como eu jamais havia imaginado.

Naquela noite eu não voltei para jantar com Therisford e Fowl, não conseguiria comer qualquer coisa que fosse mesmo que eu tentasse, passei a noite inteira acordado Não conseguia acreditar no que eu havia visto. Caminhei tropegamente até um amontoado de árvores que eu ouso chamar de bosque, deixei-me cair ali com as costas apoiadas em um tronco qualquer, contendo o gosto amargo que subia a minha garganta como veneno viscoso. O sono não apareceu durante a noite toda, e eu segurei a lágrimas persistentes que insistiam em cair, a visão dos dois foi a única coisa que ocupou a minha cabeça durante toda a noite. E quando o dia começou a se apresentar eu decidi que iria segui-la durante mais um dia... Ainda não conseguia acreditar. Simplesmente não podia ser! Mas infelizmente a confirmação não demorou muito a chegar... Potter entrou sorridente em casa novamente eu senti aquele venerável instinto assassino.

Minha vontade de matar ele era enorme, como ele ousava tocar na minha noiva! Um ódio enorme corroeu as minhas entranhas, aquilo não ia ficar assim! Ele passou algum tempo lá dentro e depois saiu de casa com Helena, ele a abraçou com uma das mãos na sua cintura. Os dois aparataram... O jeito que ele abraçou ela... Não havia mais como negar as imagens da noite passada... O famoso Harry Potter estava tentando fazer Virginia me esquecer! Ah, mas ele não iria conseguir ou eu não me chamava Draco Malfoy!

Desaparatei para a casa de volta ao meu quarto, e adormeci quase que instantaneamente.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Cap. 5 Brigas**_

Desde áqüea noite na qual eu vi Potter e minha suposta noiva é... hum... juntos, eu não durmo direito, durmo muito, mas não direito. Eu dormi durante dois dias seguidos estava caindo de sono, cansaço e angustia misturada a raiva. Quando eu acordei estava morto de fome e com Fowl na borda da minha cama.

- Ah! Ele está vivo! – Ela disse em alto e bom som, mas eu pude ver que ela tinha estado preocupada.

- Bom dia para você também.

- Por acaso você sabe a quanto tempo você está dormindo? – Ela me perguntou parecendo realmente irritada com algo.

- Uma noite. – Eu respondi sarcástico.

- É sério Malfoy!

- Não. – Falei despreocupado me sentando. Mas o que já parecia ter virado mania dela, ela me deu um tapa. Embora não tão forte, mas ardeu assim mesmo.

- Você tem dormido a exatamente 48 horas. Você simplesmente chega no dia seguinte, não diz nada, não fala com ninguém e desaba duro como um cadáver na cama. Você teve febre! Baixa, mas mesmo assim murmurava coisas sem nexo. E quando acorda faz pouco de tudo. Não se atreva a fingir que nada está acontecendo!

Ela despejou aquilo tudo muito rápido, que muita coisa eu só entendi quando Marrie me contou mais tarde. Quando ela acabou de falar tudo aquilo ela saiu e me deixou sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu em levantei e fui até a cozinha, lá estava Marrie.

-Algo para comer?

-Você sabe, a Fowl tem razão. – Ela disse.

-Razão, razão do que? – Mas eu não tive nenhuma resposta, ela a penas me molhou de soslaio como se me censurasse e dissesse: "Não se faça de sonso". Não demorou muito e eu ouvi Anny gritando do quarto?

-Eu vou sair! – E Therisford foi correndo até o quarto falando coisas como "espere"

ou "calma Anny", mas pelo visto ela não conseguiu impedir que sua amiga saísse, então ela voltou para a cozinha e me olhou por alguns segundos devorar os ovos com bacon que ela havia fritado a algum tempo.

-Você conseguiu. – Ela disse, olhando de modo cansado para mim.

-Consegui o que?

-Tirar a nossa querida Fowl do sério.

-Dois erros em uma frase só. Primeiro: _Sua_ querida Fowl, ou você ainda não reparou que a minha relação com a _sua_ amiga não é das melhores? Segundo: Ela se descontrolou sozinha, eu não disse nada demais e ela me bate! E a culpa é minha? Irlandesa maluca

-Eu acho que você deveria saber que a irlandesa maluca ficou realmente preocupada com você durante a sua fase bela adormecida (como ela diz). E olha que ela não é das que se preocupa facilmente. – Ela não disse mais nada e só depois disso eu fui entender.

Era tudo que eu precisava naquele momento. Ótimo! Eu pensei irritado. Voltei ao meu quarto e deitei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto e para as paredes salmões, tentando descobrir um modo de resolver meus problemas. A prioridade era Virgínia, eu tinha que falar com ela, explicar tudo antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas o problema é que eu não tinha a menor idéia de como fazê-lo. Eu não podia simplesmente chegar para ela e dizer:

- Oi Helena eu voltei. – No meio da rua! Ela provavelmente sairia correndo ou acharia que eu era um impostor e me mataria ali mesmo. Não! Tinha que ser uma coisa menos direta, mais sutil, de forma que eu não sofresse nem um dano e nem ela se assustasse. E no Potter eu dava um jeito depois. Parece tudo incrivelmente fácil pondo as coisas daquela maneira, mas não era nem um pouco. Eu não tinha idéia de como iria fazer isto. Já Fowl, tudo ficaria bem depois de algum tempo eu espero...

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não, como me revelar para Virgínia. Mas mesmo assim não me ocorria nada de interessante, nada que prestasse.

Cada minuto a imagem do Potter beijando ela assomava minha mente e afastava toda a sanidade e a tranqüilidade que eu poderia ter naquele momento.

Como ela pode fazer aquilo? Tudo parecia fora do lugar, porque simplesmente não podia ser tudo como antes? Pensando bem, acho que nunca poderei ter o meu "feliz para sempre" com Virgínia. O mundo não é justo, não com os Malfoy, nós não somos justos com ninguém porque merecemos justiça. Talvez... talvez o preço da felicidade seja esse... a minha própria felicidade. Afinal... nada, deixa pra lá. Talvez seja isso mesmo, alguns tem que pagar para que os outros sejam felizes.


	6. Cápítulo 6

_**Cap. 6 Duas vezes em menos de meia hora**_

Fowl não falava comigo direito fazia mais ou menos 2 semanas até hoje. Eu não agüentava mais aquilo. Eu já tinha coisas demais me torturando, não precisava de mais uma e por mais que me custe... certo... eu admito, ela faz falta ta legal?! Afinal, é com ela e com Marrie que eu convivo a mais de dois meses mais ou menos. Elas que me salvaram do desabamento, e por mais que eu odeie ter que admitir isso, tenho que fazê-lo: se não fosse por elas eu não estaria vivo, ainda estaria achatado contra algum pedregulho nas profundezas de Azkaban. Elas cuidaram de mim quando eu estava no meu quase coma antes de acordar para a vida, me deram casa, comida e roupa lavada! OK eu simplesmente não posso dizer que não gosto de Anny. Tudo certo que minha relação com ela não era lá as mil maravilhas, é meio conturbada, totalmente sarcástica e irônica ao estremo. Mas é uma relação. Se meu pai me ouve dizer isso... Ele provavelmente me mataria, nem consigo me reconhecer! Falando assim até pareço a fadinha de contos de fada. No fim de tudo eu já estava sentindo falta das implicâncias de um para o outro das brigas costumeiras e do modo particular e singularmente surpreendente com o qual ela sempre me surpreendia. É impressionante quando parece que eu já sei o que vem vindo, o que vai acontecer, sou pego de surpresa no tranco! Ela sempre reagia de forma diferente da esperada, às vezes ela parece saber o que eu espero que aconteça. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu desta vez.

Eu estava sentado lendo em uma poltrona e ela na outra de frente para a minha, lendo também. Therisford está bem no meio, e parecia irritada com o clima que se estabelecia ali, ninguém falava uma palavra e sua paciência chegou ao limite:

- Já chega!

- Não entendo... – disse eu.

- Parem já com isso! – Ela continuou gritando.

- Parar com o que? – Eu e Fowl perguntamos ao mesmo tempo e por alguns instantes nossos olhares se cruzaram, mas logo ambos desviamos.

- Não finjam que não sentem falta um do outro! Draco nem come direito, e você Anny, anda totalmente melancólica! – No mesmo instante Fowl disparou com um jeito brincalhão.

- Eu? Com saudades desse louro aguado e implicante? Nem morta. – e quando terminou piscou um olho na minha direção e sorriu discretamente, parecia... parecia que estava tudo normal! De repente nós não estávamos mais brigados. E ela mais uma vez me surpreendeu.

- Então eu vejo que está tudo bem, Malfoy já tinha te pedido desculpas. – Marrie concluiu parecendo aliviada, e eu fui protestar.

- Eu... eu não sou...- Mas quando eu ia dizer que não era louro aguado ela me cortou e levou a situação ao seu favor.

- Tudo bem Malfoy, não precisa pedir mais desculpas.

- Eu não...

- Eu entendo, fique tranqüilo e volte a comer normalmente, eu não estou mais zangada com você.- E mais uma vez lá estava eu de boca aberta e sem palavras, surpreso. Surpreendentemente ela conseguiu me surpreender duas vezes em menos de meia hora. E com isso ela saiu da sala com um sorriso maroto e me deixou bufando lá, completamente ridículo! Como se eu me importasse com ela! O que meu pai diria de mim? Certamente sou uma vergonha para os Malfoys. Onde já se viu um Malfoy sentir pena, culpa, peso na consciência e saudade? Bom sentir é uma coisa, agora admitir que sente isso verbalmente para qualquer um... aí já é pedir demais. Eu sou um Malfoy.

Nota da beta: Oi gente!! em primeiro lugar, desculpem a demora, e desculpem a falta das respostas de reviews. É poruqe eu e Anny não queríamos demorar pra postar esse novo cap. Mas nao se preocupem, porque o proximo capitulo não vai demorar muito a chegar e eu prometo que as respostas vão estar nele. Ou talvez ela responda depois nesse capítulo mesmo.

Bom, é isso. até a proxima! -Capitam-


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Cap. 7 Páscoa**_

_**Parte I**_

Nunca gostei muito de páscoa, todos muito saltitantes e felizes demais para o meu gosto. Sério, nem quando eu era criança eu gostava, geralmente eu, Narcisa e Lucius íamos para a comemoração do ministério, Lucius era muito influente com o antigo Cornelius Fudge, então tínhamos que prestigiar a festa para manter as aparências. Mas como eu nunca gostei de chocolate, geralmente eu esquecia desta data. Depois que eu passei a viver com Virgínia ela me forçava a comer chocolate argumentando que eu não podia ser tão chato ao ponto de não gostar de comer chocolate. Ela sempre me pedia para ir para a Toca com ela, mas eu recusava prontamente é óbvio. As vezes ela ia e trazia adivinhem o que? Mais chocolate para dentro de casa! Bom mas a nossa comemoração de páscoa terminava sempre... É bem, vocês sabem onde, com todos aqueles ovos de chocolate esquecidos durante um bom tempo. Eu costumava dizer que a nossa mansão viraria um formigueiro gigante de tanto doce que tinha lá dentro e ela sorria.

Esta páscoa eu não passei nem com Lucius e Narcisa nem com Virgínia. Eu passei com Therisford e Fowl. Foi a primeira e última páscoa que passamos juntos.

Marrie chegou da rua enquanto eu e Anny estávamos em casa. Ela chegou lotada de pacotes, eu e Anny apenas olhamos de soslaio para ela.

-Nossa, a rua está cheia.

-É a páscoa, muitas pessoas comprando chocolate.

-Hum? - Hoje já era páscoa? Não era possível, elas tinham me...

-Páscoa Draco! Quando se come chocolate sabe? - Disse Anny.

-Mas já?

-Já. - Respondeu Marrie.

-O tempo passa sabia? - Completou a outra.

-Hum... - Eu apenas resmunguei.

-Nunca gostei muito de chocolate. - Disse Anny

-Nem eu.

-Oh! Pelas barbas de Merlin eu não estou acreditando! Vocês concordaram em alguma coisa!

-O que? Você nunca tinha reparado na nossa amizade fraternal? - Eu disse cínico.

-Está mais do que na cara que nós fomos feitos um para o outro!

-Realmente, os cavalos se completam.

-Não vi graça. - Disse Anny á Marrie.

-Nem eu. - Concordei.

-Tratem de não brigar hoje, porque amanhã eu viajo, - Novamente a minha memória provou que não era das melhores. Eu tinha esquecido deste pequeno detalhe, ela ia voltar para a França. E provavelmente eu não veria ela tão cedo, a quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eu não veria ela tão cedo! Nunca mais. Eu tinha a nítida impressão que ela ia por que precisava, pois para mim as duas pareciam muito relutantes em se separar. Pareciam muito ligadas, até como se fossem parentes... Mas pelo que eu sei elas são apenas amigas, inclusive porque uma não parece nem um pouco com a outra a não ser o fato de que são bem exóticas. Mas fora isso nada, Marrie é bem mais sociável, a Anny, isso é fato consumado, mas acho que talvez seja porque Anny... Bem... Ela se pareça um pouco comigo, ... Sarcástica, irônica, egocêntrica; mas dava para ver, no fundo dos olhos dela, ela era solitária e distante por natureza. Tinha também... Dor, às vezes eu podia perceber, filigramas de uma antiga angustia que ela deixava escapar fora do seu controle. Eu sei que ela esconde algo, isso dá para ver, mas que direito tenho eu para me intrometer. Eu também tenho os meus segredos. Isso contribui para que eu ache ela um pouco parecida comigo. Afinal quantas pessoas no mundo não gostam de chocolate?

_**Parte II**_

Realmente esta páscoa foi a páscoa mais diferente que eu já passei. Nós estávamos almoçando, eu e Marrie, Anny estava no seu quarto desde o café da manhã. Era carne, por sinal muito bem feita.

-Onde esta louca se meteu.

-Ela estava no quarto, desde que tomou café; você sabe disto, ela não pode ter saído, não se pode aparatar aqui e eu tenho certeza que ela não usou a porta.- Eu respondi, até parece! Como Anny poderia sair de casa de outra forma?

-Oh claro que não... Eu... tinha esquecido disto.- Disse ela nervosa de repente.- Mas de qualquer forma, vá chamar ela, sim? Obrigado.- E ela nem deu a chance de eu dizer não, mas de qualquer forma eu fui. Era o único cômodo da casa que eu não conheço, não que Fowl me proibisse de entrar. Ela apenas não me dava motivos para justificar a minha ida até lá, ela evitava mencionar o lugar; como se lá tivesse algo secreto.

Eu não recusei a oportunidade, minha curiosidade falou mais alto que o orgulho e a vontade de recusar, então eu fui até o quarto e parei em frente a porta. Era uma porta preta e lustrosa sem demais entalhes, uma madeira bonita e pesada. Durante um tempo eu fiquei apenas observando a porta ali na minha frente, então Therisford que tinha os olhos fixos em mim disse em tom de deboche:

-Está com medo Malfoy?

-De uma porta?- Eu disse usando o meu melhor tom sarcástico e levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Bom... sabe, a maçaneta não morde. Pode por a mão.- Ela disse com um sorrisinho divertido no rosto.

-Você conviveu tempo demais com Anny.- E dizendo isso entrei no quarto. A primeira vista não tinha ninguém, eu olhei ao redor e chamei por Anny mas não recebi nada como resposta. A cama continha uma pilha de lençóis azuis e brancos e desalinhados, o guarda-roupa era feito da mesma madeira da porta, e a outra parede era ocupada por uma espelho. Eu me vi ali, estava consideravelmente mais magro, mas nada que estragasse o meu charme natural e a minha perfeição simétrica. O banheiro estava com a porta encostada, a porta também do mesmo tipo de madeira. Dei algumas batidinhas e chamei seu nome, nada novamente. Ela não estava ali! Em lugar nenhum! Como poderia, ela não poderia ter saído da casa! Eu pus a cabeça para fora do quarto e disse sério para Marrie.

-Ela não está aqui.

-Como não?

-Já vasculhei todo o quarto, não está em canto algum.- Eu disse.

-Eu não acredito que ela...- Therisford começou a dizer mas logo se ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de mim.

-Do que é que vocês estão falando? Estou aqui.- eu me virei e lá estava Fowl me encarando normalmente como se sempre tivesse estado ali!

-Onde você estava?

-No meu closet. - Ela respondeu incrédula.

-Closet? Que closet?

-É só abrir o guarda roupa, é enfeitiçado.- Ela falou como se fosse óbvio. E aquilo não me agradou.

-Para que você quer um closet com um espelho deste tamanho no quarto?- Eu perguntei querendo provocá-la, e fiz isto de forma displicente.

-Meta-se com a sua vida Malfoy.- Ela disse mudando de expressão ao falar., ficando um pouco mais séria para depois voltar ao normal. Pude ver mais mistérios, mas é óbvio que eu não levaria uma resposta daquelas para casa sem uma provocação, mas Marrie não me deixou falar.

-Pelo amor de Merlin! Hoje é páscoa, é a minha despedida, vocês vão mesmo brigar?

-Desculpe- Disse Anny, eu não disse nada, nunca iria me desculpar.

-Trouxe chocolate!- Ela disse com entusiasmo, mas o que ela recebeu como resposta foram dois resmungos. Tanto eu quanto Fowl sabíamos que ela ia nos forçar a comer. Então ela respondeu indignada:

-Ah vamos lá! É impossível vocês não gostarem e chocolate, ninguém é tão chato assim!

-Nós somos.- Respondeu Fowl, mas ao ouvir aquela frase novamente eu me senti afundar em lembranças de páscoas passadas, de brigas corriqueiras, e sorri internamente ao me lembrar de Virgínia dizendo a mesma coisa sobre mim. Exatamente sobre mim. Então a imagem dos dois se beijando na porta daquela casa decadente dos Weasleys me fez voltar à realidade e um frio invadiu meu peito de chofre. Eu já estava alheio a conversa divertida que as duas estavam levando, elas riam a vontade, comendo também. Meus olhos estavam desfocados e eu encarava o vazio do chão, e de vez em quando mexia os talheres no prato. Até que Anny me despertou com uma pergunta:

-Não é Draco?

-Hum?- Eu perguntei por fora da conversa.- O que?

-Não é verdade que você tem 13 filhos e mora numa fazenda?

-Não!- Eu exclamei indignado.

-Ah! Finalmente atenção!- Então, como se alguma pessoa, ou coisa, não sei, falasse na minha cabeça, ou pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Eu tive a impressão de ter ouvido uma voz dizer "Não pense nisto agora", A voz era suave e me lembrava algo, só não sei o que, parecia saber no que eu estava pensando, ou no mínimo o que eu estava sentindo.

Mas logo depois não ouve mais nada a não ser os guinchos de Fowl e eu desviei minha atenção para ela. Ela gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo, Therisford lhe enfiava chocolate goela abaixo, na base da força bruta mesmo. Isso afastou qualquer lembrança desagradável, eu não pude me controlar e comecei a rir. Rir não, gargalhar de Anny, que foi obrigada a engolir tudinho, e agora resmungava coisas como "Eca!". Quando ela me viu dobrado ao meio de tanto rir as suas custas ela disse:

-Draco também tem que comer! Eu não vou ser torturada sozinha!

-Tire o cavalinho da chuva Anny!

-Ah, vai sim!- Disse Marrie, e antes que eu pudesse imaginar já tinha uma porção de vários tipos doces e recheios na minha boca. O jeito foi mastigar tudo e engolir depois. As duas sentiam falta de ar de tanto rir, mas eu iria ter a minha vingança; aquilo não iria ficar assim!

E eu tinha razão, não ficou mesmo, logo Anny se recuperou de tanto rir e eu me via quase que com um ovo de chocolate tamanha 20 dentro da minha boca inteiro!

Mas ela me pagou, depois ela comeu todos os bolinhos de chocolate com caramelo, tudo por livre e espontânea pressão.

No fim de tudo aquilo, essa foi a páscoa que eu mais comi chocolate e a que eu mais ri também. Quem em olhasse ali, lotado de chocolate e com o rosto melado nunca acreditaria que era um Malfoy. Mas valeu para afastar os pensamentos não agradáveis. Quando a noite chegou Therisford anunciou com o semblante triste, então ela pegou um malão e o trouxe até a sala.

-Bom, tinha muito chocolate, mas eu tenho que ir.- Ela disse com um sorriso mas com os olhos brilhando.

-Vou sentir saudades. - Disse Anny séria, mas eu sabia, pude perceber pela rigidez que seu rosto assumiu ao dizer isso que ela usava todos os seus esforços para não chorar.

-E você Draco. - Ela perguntou como que me pareceu ternura na voz. Eu fiquei surpreso e não respondi de imediato, na verdade fui meio gélido com ela. Não esperava isto.

-EU?

-Vai se cuidar, e não se meter em nenhum desabamento? - Eu apenas sorri, o que ela aceitou. - Eu vou encarar isto como um sim.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar dele. Eu prometo. - Disse Fowl.

-Não prometa o que não pode cumprir. - Eu disse sarcástico.

-Quem disse que eu não posso? - Eu apenas dei de ombros e não disse nada, e então Marrie abraçou a amiga e logo depois me deu um abraço apertado também. E neste momento eu senti uma coisa estranha, um formigamento no peito que eu não soube o que era. Minha garganta ficou seca e eu me senti cansado e sem fôlego.

-Adeus. - Esta foi a última coisa que ela disse e logo saiu pela porta de casa aparatando do lado de fora com um sorriso nos lábios e uma lágrima caindo dos olhos. Uma lágrima_ prateada_! Mas logo depois ela aparatou e eu não a vi mais, fiquei encarando o nada do lado de fora da porta, eu achei que tinha sido apenas impressão. Então Anny andou em passos lentos até a porta e fechou sem dizer uma palavra, mas ela não conseguiu segurar o semblante triste que tomou seu rosto. Ela se sentou na poltrona mais próxima e olhou para o teto, e eu pude ver as mesmas lágrimas _prateadas_ escorrendo livremente de seus olhos. Eu fiquei parado, imóvel de espanto, eu nunca tinha visto Fowl chorar, e por algum motivo não conseguia imaginá-la assim. Era totalmente diferente de tudo que eu já havia visto. Parecia que a muralha que sempre via ao redor dela estava caindo, desmoronando lentamente junto com as lágrimas que caiam dos seus olhos. No momento eu fiquei curioso, mas não perguntei nada. Afinal, aquela parecia não ser a hora exata. Então sem mais nem menos ela veio até mim e me abraçou jogando todo o seu peso sobre o meu pescoço, e eu agüentei firme em silêncio, mais uma vez surpreso pela atitude dela. Fiquei sem ação diante daquilo, mas mesmo sem saber o que fazer eu a abracei de volta e passei as mãos pelos cabelos escuros que desciam pelas suas costas. Senti minha camisa se molhar pelas lágrimas prateadas e quentes. Eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse precisar de mim assim.

N/a : gente a demora foi culpa minha o capítulo tava pronto mas eu quis revisá-lo e responder as reviews, então vamos a elas

Beijos

Ps: não me matem pelo próximo capítulo por favor!!

Não é o que parece! (clichê verdadeiro)

D/G!!

**Reviews**

**Munyra Fassina****:**

Bom os capítulos da fic são pequenos mesmo... Ela é bem dinâmica, e muitas vezes por isso eu fico com medo de não estar boa... Mas eu espero que você tenha gostado. Obrigada peal review e pela paciência!

Bjo

**ab-getirana****:**

Bom agora você já sabe!

Rsrsrsrs e ai o que ta achando? E não se preocupe estou continuando.bjos

**Luana Potter****:** Nossa !! acho que você foi a pessoa que leu duplamente mais rápido que eu já vi! Rsrsrsrsrs ... Muito obrigada eu lhe sou grata! Bem vinda a Cicatrizes! E não se preocupe eu não vou esquecer das pessoas desesperadas para saber o final, pode soar como mentira ou papo fulero de autor, mas eu nunca esqueço de v6 que deixam um recado para mim, capitam é prova viva, quando eu fico muito tempo sem postar eu me sinto a pessoa mais culpada e má do mundo!

Obrigada!! Bjaum

**Jane LeloupBlanc****:**

Bem vinda a Cicatrizes pra começo de história! Muito prazer eu sou a autora suicida... que bom que você gostou de Duplamente . O próximo capítulo sofreu algumas alterações por isso demorou um pouco, mas já deve estar a caminho só depende da capitam! U.U

Quanto ao Harry beijar a Ginny bom, eu tb não gostei muito de ver isso. Eu sou d/g fanática tarada! Fazer o que quando a história já tem um curso... eles me controlam, sou apenas um fantoche de meus próprios personagens. Sou uma pobre autora que apenas segue as regras que lhe são ditadas.

E não o Draco não está gostando da Anny, quem sabe um dia ele considere ela uma amiga, e não eles não irão ficar juntos! D/G!

Mesmo assim obrigada pela paciência!! O.O bjooooos!


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Cap. 8 Presente**_

Três dias depois, tudo já havia voltado a sua normalidade, na medida do possível, mas agora éramos apenas eu e Fowl na casa. No início ela ainda estava abalada, mas depois tudo pareceu se ajeitar novamente. O que quer dizer que nós amanhecemos brigando, ela implicando comigo e eu me defendendo.

Um pensamento ocupou minha mente por algum tempo "o que significava aquelas lágrimas prateadas?" eu nunca tinha visto nada igual. Mas eu contive minha curiosidade e nada disse. Hoje no fim da tarde eu decidi que tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Virgínia voltou a controlar meus pensamentos, e eu comecei a imaginar a páscoa dela, rodeada de cabeças vermelhas idiotas e o Potter imbecil sorridente ao seu lado, ambos se entupindo de chocolates. Mas aquilo não iria durar muito, eu prometi a mim mesmo, eu queria Virgínia de volta, e o que eu quero, eu tenho.

Eu já tinha comprado seu chocolate preferido, mas não tinha decidido como entregá-lo. Pensei durante várias horas sobre como diria para ela o que realmente tinha acontecido, mas nenhuma que prestasse. Nenhuma digna o suficiente, mas a falta dela estava me prejudicando eu necessito dela comigo, ao meu lado. Sentia saudade, sim, por mais difícil que seja dizer isto, eu sinto.

Á noite eu procuro sua presença aconchegante ao meu lado. Seu corpo quente, seus cabelos impregnando os lençóis e os travesseiros com o cheiro de alfazema. Sentia falta dela se mexendo e me tomando os lençóis, falta de sua mão quente e delicada tentando aquecer a minha mão gelada nos dias de chuva.

Tudo nela faz falta, eu não consigo viver sem Virgínia. É vergonhoso para um Malfoy, mas ela faz parte de mim e é impossível tentar desfazer isto, é como se arrancassem um pedaço de mim, porque literalmente é isso que ela é.

Ver ela com o Potter era uma dor indescritível que fazia toda a minha essência arquear com espasmos de dor, a minha anestesia era a raiva. Não eu, não iria deixar o Potter ficar com ela, ela era minha! Eu passei a procurar por um sinal, qualquer sinal dela ou de Helena, eu tenho que fazê-la ver em que estado ela me deixou, isso grita na minha consciência.

Um tolo, foi isto que eu me tornei, quase um idiota sentimental, apenas ela consegue isto de mim, ela sabe, ela é a única criatura no mundo a qual eu nunca faria mal. A verdade... a verdade é que eu sinto a falta dela. Desesperadamente eu sinto falta dela. É esta a verdade. Eu sinto muito a sua falta.

Então eu simplesmente aparatei, e me vi na porta da Toca com uma caixa de chocolates na mão, já estava escuro, já se podia ver algumas estrelas brilhando solitárias.

Eu encarei a porta á minha frente, e considerei a hipótese de simplesmente girar a feia maçaneta de madeira e entrar, mas algo me conteve.

Algo dentro de mim na deixou que ele o fizesse e então eu apenas fiquei ali parado. Durante quanto tempo eu não sei, mas no fim eu acabei deixando os malditos chocolates ali, ao pé da porta, e antes de ir peguei um papel e pensei em que palavras eu poderia gravar ali. Não veio nenhuma em minha mente, e então eu simplesmente acenei com a varinha e fiz aparecer a palavra Helena. Deixei o papel ali junto com o chocolate, dei alguns passos e desaparatei dali. Provavelmente ela nunca saberia quem havia deixado aqueles chocolates.

**Review:**

Munyra :lisongeada que vc gostou do capítulo Munyra vc eh uma amiga e tanto acompanhando minhas fics..! obrigada mesmo e por favor naum me mate com o capitulo que veio ou que virá por ai.. a fic eh exclusivamente d/g!! preciso de opiniões...! e ai oq vc achou ?obrigada mesmo:


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Cap. 9 Ajuda? Talvez ...**_

Já faz três semanas desde que Therisford foi embora, Anny fala o mínimo possível sobre o assunto. Hoje quando tomávamos o café-da-manhã, perdão; eu disse café? Não. Eu quis dizer envenenamento matinal. Aquilo poderia ser chamado de tudo menos de café. Fowl não tem o mínimo talento culinário, ela é terrível na cozinha, francamente não sei como não morri ali mesmo.

- O que é isso?- eu perguntei enquanto comia algo que parecia com bacon, mas que contraditoriamente não tinha gosto do mesmo.

-Bacon. - ela me respondeu com naturalidade e eu a olhei consternado.

-O que! Foi você quem fez isso?

-Foi sim. - Ela respondeu me encarando e eu respondi mais para mim mesmo do que para ela:

-Porque será que não estou surpreso?

-OK, eu admito. Meus dons culinários não são tão desenvolvidos assim. - Meu Deus! Quanta cara de páu! Dons culinários? Ali não tinha vestígio nenhum de dons culinários, nem que eles fossem mínimos! De 0 a 10, com certeza Fowl ganharia -1 com aquele bacon.

E eu não a enganei.

-A mim parece que algumas pessoas são privadas deste tipo de dom. - Disse encarando aquilo que ela dizia ser bacon.

-Você se inclui neste "algumas pessoas", ou vai se mobilizar para preparar algo para nós comermos? - Ela perguntou me olhando sinicamente, mas eu não respondi aquela pergunta.

-Esqueça, eu vou comer fora, você vem?

-É, parece que este tipo de dom não é muito comum não é mesmo? - Ela falou piscando um olho para mim: - Sim, eu vou. - E nós fomos para o caldeirão furado, sentamos em uma mesa qualquer e pedimos comida descente.

-Eu não sei quanto a você Sr. Eu-cozinho-bem, mas eu vou passar a comer fora. - Ela disse depois de tomar um longo gole de seu suco de abóbora.

-Eu acho que você não precisa que eu lhe dê uma resposta não é? - Eu simplesmente disse e ela puxou outro assunto.

-Então, você resolveu o problema com a ruiva? Como é mesmo o nome dela...? - Ela disse tentando se lembrar, e quando ela me olhou eu me senti tonto e percebi o que estava acontecendo.



Ela estava tendo acesso as minhas lembranças, mas isto era impossível! Eu sou perito em oclumência e nunca deixo a mente aberta. Eu tentei reforçar a barreira que deveria impedir qualquer legimente, mas não funcionava com ela.

Então eu disse irritado por não ter conseguido detê-la.

-Pare com isto!

-Isto o que? - Ela pareceu assustada com o fato de eu perceber, mas logo se recuperou e voltou ao sarcasmo habitual. - Ah, tudo bem, se você não quer falar sobre o assunto...

-Você sabe! Não finja, pare de tentar entrar na minha mente! - Provavelmente esta foi a única vez que eu a vi surpresa. - Como você sabe?

-Como você consegue? - Eu a respondi com outra pergunta.

-Sou uma legimente de primeira. - Ela tentou.

-E eu um oclumente. Não minta.

Ela ficou séria e me olhou profundamente com os olhos castanhos e penetrantes e como outras vezes eu pude ver filigramas de angústia e dor faiscando nas profundezas de seus olhos. Então eu senti uma pontada aguda de dor no peito, e por fim ela disse:

-São segredos que eu não posso revelar, Draco. - Aquilo me irritou.

-Então o que lhe faz pensar que você tem o direito de saber de segredos que não lhe pertencem? - Quem ela achava que era? Se ela tinha direitos de guardar segredos, porque ela invadia a mente dos outros? Mas o que mais me irritava era que eu não tinha conseguido bloqueá-la, não tinha conseguido a minha mente para ela.

-O fato de eu poder ajudar. - Ela continuava me encarando, mas agora de uma forma triste. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu notei os olhos dela; eu pude perceber que ela possuía uma tristeza incomparável ali dentro. Ela tinha os olhos tristes e vazios sem nenhum traço de felicidade, só dor. A partir deste momento eu soube que ela não estava assim. Ela _sempre_ fora assim eu é que nunca havia percebido.

Muitos teriam sentido pena, mas não eu, pena é para fracos e eu não sou um deles. Pena e piedade são sentimentos nos quais eu não acredito, são para gente fraca.

-Quem você acha que é? Ora, não faça-me rir, você... me ajudar?- Minhas palavras destilavam veneno e eu pude ver que a magoava. - Ninguém pode me ajudar. Não seja ridícula. - Eu disse friamente olhando nos seus olhos. Pena? Não, ela não era a única ali que possuía dores, não era a única infeliz ali dentro.

Que idéia mais imbecil de ajudar. Ninguém poderia me ajudar nunca!

-Você não me conhece Malfoy. - Ela continuou inabalável, mas seu olhos diziam tudo. Eram as janelas dos seus sentimentos.



-Então estamos iguais. Você também não me conhece, o que você pensa? Que saber que eu quase morri em batalha e conheço uma ruiva é saber tudo sobre a minha vida? Não, não é, sinto lhe informar. - Eu revidei grosseiramente aos sussurros para ninguém ouvir.

-Você se engana. - ela disse e se levantou da mesa. - Talvez eu pudesse aliviar você de todo esse peso de outras maneiras... Maneiras as quais você não conhece e eu não posso explicar. Você só precisa se dar esta chance.

-Não, eu não quero ela.

-Tudo bem, prometo não invadir sua mente. - E ela foi embora do bar me deixando lá sentado.

Quando eu voltei para casa não havia ninguém lá. A porta do quarto dela jazia aberta, eu não me importei e fui dormir, mas a nossa discussão não saia da minha cabeça. Quem era ela? O que era ela?

N/A: gente a culpa é minha da demora... e não pensem com segundas intenções sobre a frase dela. Essa foi uma frase completamente inocente ok?!

)


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Cap. 10 Explicações**_

Um mês e meio depois que Marrie foi embora, eu acordei estranho, com uma sensação esquisita de vazio no peito. Três horas da manhã, um grito rasgou o silêncio no escuro da noite. Anny! Eu levantei rápido e fui correndo desabalado até o quarto dela, a porta estava trancada. Eu e ela não falávamos direito desde a discussão que tivemos no caldeirão furado na qual ela realmente conseguira me irritar.

Mas quando eu ouvi ela gritando eu fui direto até seu quarto, os pensamentos ruins tomavam minha mente. Eu arrombei a porta com violência, eu nem tinha pego minha varinha na pressa. Fowl estava encolhida num canto da cama e chorava descontroladamente abraçada aos joelhos como uma criança assustada.

-O que foi? - Eu perguntei assustado com aquela cena, eu nunca tinha visto ela reagir assim a nada! Ela não me respondeu, chorava como eu nunca havia visto, dolorosamente, e as lágrimas. As mesmas lágrimas prateadas escorriam pelo seu rosto limpo. Eu cheguei perto dela e subi na cama ficando de frente para ela e segurando-a pelos ombros. Seu corpo pequeno era sacudido por espasmos intensos.

-O que aconteceu? Por que você gritou? Tinha alguém aqui? O que fizeram com você? - Ela apenas meneou a cabeça, negando todas as minhas perguntas. Se não era por nenhum daqueles motivos então qual era o problema? - Então porque você está assim?

O silêncio dela me afligia terrivelmente, eu simplesmente nunca havia a visto fragilizada daquela forma, como uma criança que se perdeu dos pais. Dava um certo desespero, odeio que chorem perto de mim, simplesmente detesto, nunca soube lidar realmente com esse tipo de coisa, desde que era bem pequeno. Principalmente se a pessoa a chorar for uma mulher, não sei o porque, simplesmente sei que é pior...

-Ela se foi... - Ela sussurrou em soluços, mas aquilo e nada para mim foi a mesma.

A minha mente procurava trabalhar rápido, e associar os fatos, receava que algo de sério havia acontecido.O grito que estrangulara o silêncio da noite era um barulho desumano, incompreensível e desesperador. Senti um arrepio ao pensar que assemelhava-se terrivelmente com tortura.

-Quem? Quem se foi?- as inúmeras possibilidades retumbavam em minha mente todas contidas antes que chegassem sequer à garganta.

-Marrie... - Ela disse e desta vez ela me abraçou forte, enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço e eu pude sentir as lágrimas prateadas e quentes que molhavam sua face.

-Marrie? O que tem ela?- Eu perguntei com uma de minhas mãos passando pelas costas de sua blusa azul-marinho quase preta. Ela passou muito tempo sem falar nada, apenas chorando e depois disse:

-Ela se foi. Marrie se foi.

Eu não entendi:

-Sim, ela foi embora faz algum tempo, mas...

-Não! Ela se foi para sempre!- Dela emanava uma coisa estranha, eu podia sentir ao seu redor. A tristeza era intensa ali. Ela emanava dor, sofrimento, uma carga realmente pesada de dor. Então eu comecei a entender o que ela queria dizer.

Mas não podia ser!

-Você quer dizer que... que ela...- Ela parecia saber o que eu queria dizer e apenas afirmou com a cabeça. - Morreu? Mas como? - Mas ela chorava tão intensamente quanto a chuva caia lá fora na janela, e ao seu redor tudo parecia mais triste, mais sombrio, mais apagado.

Ela chorava silenciosamente, quando os soluços pareceram cessar eu tentei continuar.

-Como você pode ter certeza? Você sonhou? - Ela ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo e falou em uma voz baixa.

-Não, foi real... Eu vi. - Ela estava tão triste que de repente eu passei a me sentir triste também, mas parecia que tudo ali chorava com ela.

-Como você pode ter visto? Ela está a quilômetros de distância, e você não aparatou.

-Draco, eu sou uma Transcendente. - Ela me olhando fundo nos olhos, mas eu não consegui fixá-los por muito tempo, eles literalmente congelavam os meus.

Foi nesta noite que eu soube, eu pude entender.

Eu já havia ouvido falar nas pessoas chamadas de Transcendentes, quando se mexe com artes das trevas se ouve falar em várias outras criaturas misteriosas é algo com o qual acaba se deparando, resta saber se são realmente reais ou não as criaturas. Eu particularmente não acreditava em algumas, era uma lenda. Nunca ouvira falar de um Transcendente de verdade.

De acordo com a lenda eram criaturas que podiam viajar entre várias dimensões, e isso poderia realmente explicar como ela podia ter entrado a minha mente daquele jeito, ignorando as barreiras, mas era simplesmente imaginário demais, impossível demais...

- A lenda é verdadeira... - Ela continuou com a voz vacilante. - Marrie também era... Eu avisei, implorei para que ela não fosse... E agora ela está morta.

-Como você pode ter certeza? É impossível.

-Eu posso sentir, você pode sentir. - Ela falou apontando para o meu tórax. - Você também sente, este vácuo, um vazio, algo como um buraco no peito, não sente? Tudo é afetado quando uma Transcendente morre. Tudo lamenta sua morte. - Ela tinha razão, a sensação de vazio no peito ao acordar, ela estava começando a fazer algum sentido, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar.

-O que você quer dizer com "tudo sente"?



-Tudo, todas as pessoas sentem isso, mesmo que não saibam o que é. A natureza sente, durante três dias inteiros nenhum pássaro irá cantar, o Sol não irá brilhar, as flores murcham e ficam cinzentas, e a chuva não para. Nós sempre vivemos escondidos, quase ninguém sabe o que somos, e quase nunca deixamos que nos vejam tristes.

-As lágrimas... - Eu sussurrei incrédulo para mim mesmo, eu nunca tinha acreditado na lenda e agora ela me dizia aquilo... Impossível, improvável...

-Sim, pelas lágrimas iriam perceber. Entende? É por isso que eu posso entrar na sua mente sem que você possa me impedir, por isso que na páscoa você não me achou no meu quarto. - Anny falou sem conter as lágrimas de prata que rolavam aveludadas pela face pálida e triste, amargas como o ar a sua volta impregnando tudo com terríveis sensações. Lágrimas de morte.

-Você estava no closet?

-Não existe closet nenhum, eu estava em outra dimensão cuidando de outros feridos, do jeito que nós cuidamos de você.

-Como vocês me curaram?- perguntei duvidoso.

-Pelo único modo que era possível, eu absorvi a sua dor. Eu absorvi toda a enfermidade de você, foi assim que você pôde se recuperar. Mas mesmo assim você ainda estava muito ferido mesmo que não doesse, eu tinha absorvido a sua febre e assim o corte se fechou e você conseguiu sobreviver. De outra forma você teria morrido.

-Você transportou meu sofrimento para você? Porque você faria isso? - Eu segurei ela pelos ombros e cheguei mais perto olhando dentro dos olhos dela, eu continuava a sentir a tristeza dentro dela.

- Porque é isso que eu faço, este é o que eu sou. - Eu não pude falar mais nada depois daquilo, eu olhava o fundo dos olhos e pude ver refletidos neles uma batalha, muito fogo e vários homens e mulheres lutando de todas as formas possíveis: punhos, espadas, armas que nunca havia visto. E então eu vi, eu pude compartilhar a visão que ela teve, lá estava Marrie com duas flechas cravadas no peito e sangrando bastante. E então tudo desapareceu, eu voltei a ver aqueles olhos castanhos, penetrantes e profundos me encarando de forma tristonha. As lágrimas prateadas escorrendo pelo rosto. Nossos rostos estavam a dois centímetros e algo na minha mente me entorpecia ao ponto de não conseguir mover um músculo, paralisado.

Um pânico aterrorizante se espalhava como veneno em mim. Então em um gesto imprevisível e suave ela juntou seus lábios aos meus em um contato leve como uma brisa quase irreal, melhor dizendo, surreal. Ela parecia fluir em todas a direções, sendo tudo e estando em tudo. O tempo parou por segundos.

Não me movia, não sentia pânico, não sentia dor, não estava mais confuso. Simplesmente não sentia nada, apenas a escuridão de meus olhos fechados que parecia me envolver naquele leve contato, não mais que um roçar de lábios. Então tudo começou, mesmo que ambos continuássemos imóveis.



Eu nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo, era como se eu compartilhasse tudo com ela. Pedaços de memórias, tanto minhas como delas, passavam como um filme diante dos meu olhos fechados, corriam como fatos arrastados por uma ventania. Eu senti tudo ao mesmo tempo, tristeza, alegria, raiva, carinho... Minhas mão mortas ao lado do meu corpo, extasiado com tudo que sentia, anestesiado do mundo, preso apenas na ponte entre eu e ela. Num ritmo frenético e rápido todos os pedaços de memória que passavam pelos meus olhos fechados deixavam rastros pela minha pupila.

Isso tudo era tão sem motivo, tão sem fundamento, tão de repente. Nós permanecemos daquele jeito por sei lá quanto tempo. Era só e só como se fôssemos um só; ligados por uma conexão física e mental, como se soubesse tudo sobre o universo, como se não houvesse barreiras, como se estivesse além da morte, mas eu não estava. Então tão de repente e sem causa, como começou terminou.

Afastei-a quebrando o contato, sua respiração era pesada, eu não entendi nada do que eu vi, fiz ou o que quer que seja. Eu fiz menção de falar, mas eu abri a boca e não consegui formular nada de útil, nenhuma frase saiu. Ela percebeu e colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios, mas mesmo assim eu disse.

-O que era aquilo, aquelas coisas nos meus olhos...? - Eu sei que foi ridículo, mas naquele momento foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

-Desculpe, é que quando estou muito conturbada, como agora, não consigo controlar meus sentidos e tudo flui de mim, como você pode ver. Desculpe. - Então aqueles flashes eram uma mistura do que ela estava sentindo naquele instante com o que eu senti. Impressionante como eu pude compartilhar de tudo, todos os sentimentos. Eu não pude evitar e fiquei de boca aberta, então ela continuou. - Escute Draco, me desculpe por tudo isso estar acontecendo, nada disso devia ser verdade. Eu realmente gosto muito de você, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sei que eu não reservo nenhuma felicidade para você, nem mesmo para mim, para ninguém. Não é isso que eu desejo... Eu te salvei, não serei a responsável pelo seu definho. Não, não é isso que eu quero para você. Eu peço desculpas. - E ela continuava lá, chorando silenciosamente na minha frente e alguns minutos depois ela se virou e foi até o espelho enorme na parede, ficando totalmente de costas para mim.

Ela sussurrou:

- Mithrrell. - Bem baixinho e andou para a frente. Eu quase a avisei que ela ia bater no espelho, mas eu não disse nada. Ela simplesmente atravessou o espelho ali na minha frente e eu pude ver a superfície dele ondular como a água de um lago quando se joga uma pedra dentro. Quando ela desapareceu eu estiquei o braço para impedi-la, mas ela não estava mais lá, já tinha ido e o espelho voltado ao normal. Eu cheguei a tocá-lo para ter certeza, mas ele voltara a ser apenas um espelho.

E ficou apenas aquela sensação inexplicável de vácuo no peito. A chuva caia lá fora e as plantas em um vaso sobre o criado mudo estavam murchas e cinzentas, totalmente sem vida. Como de tudo lamentasse. Tudo estava de luto por Marrie, eu tinha razão quando pensei que depois daquela páscoa nunca mais veria a francesa.

N/a: demorou um pouco mas saiu...



No more comentzz protege das pedras

**Reviews**

**Miaka-ELA**: Concordo inteiramente com você, mas teremos paciência a hora irá chegar. É uma das minhas cenas preferidas... ;)

**Jane Alves**: Nossa quantas especulações... Bom elas foram respondidas ai no capítulo, e quanto a rapidez, esse foi mais lento.. estou em época de provas então tudo fica mais lento um pouco...Inclusive eu. Obrigada pelo comentário!! Bjos

**Munyra Fassina**: Curiosidade satisfeita! Ta tudo ai em cima o que você procurava e ansiava... Pode retirar os pontos de interrogação da cabeça (ri muito quando li isso). Você estava certa quanto às suas suspeitas realmente havia algo nas duas. E sim o draco é um fofo! E ação.. bom não sei essa fic não é de muita ação por enquanto.., mas terá posse revelar que haverá um seqüestro... é algo como isso. Agora deixa eu calar minha boca se não eu falo d+.

Muitooooo obrigada! Beijão.


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Cap. 11 Mais explicações e coisas que não deveriam acontecer**_

Fazem três dias que eu fiquei sabendo o que Anny realmente é, e três dias também que eu vi Marrie Therisford morta em campo. Tudo ocorreu como Anny tinha dito, o dia amanheceu cinzento, nublado, sem sol. Todas as plantas que estavam na casa (apenas alguns vasos) murcharam e adquiriram uma cor feia, acinzentada, sem vida. Eu fui tomar café no Caldeirão Furado (coberto com uma capa e sem mostrar o rosto), e não havia o barulho habitual, burburinho e conversas. Até mesmo o atendente, um homem chamado Tom, eu acho, parecia triste. Ele comentou:

-Hoje o dia está fechado... - provavelmente ele esperava um outro comentário de volta da minha parte, mas este não veio. Ele então continuou. - Me sinto até um pouco preocupado, acordei hoje prevendo que o dia não iria dar muito lucro, e veja como eu estou certo... Que desânimo... Que desânimo. - Ele se afastou sussurrando após deixar a comida na minha mesa. E anotei o fato mentalmente, ele encarava o vazio no peito e a sensação de tristeza como desânimo pelo bar vazio. Era tudo verdade, eu ainda podia sentir dentro de mim, como na noite anterior. Votei para casa mesmo, acho que esperava encontrar alguém lá, alguém que conseguisse sorrir enquanto todos estavam daquele jeito.

Então foi ao descer pelo túnel que eu percebi que a pessoa a quem eu esperava era Marrie, mas eu nunca mais veria ela, os cabelos claros e os olhos verdes intensos, e de repente aquela sensação se intensificou no meu peito. A chuva já caia lá fora e um vento cortante entrava pelas janelas encantadas. Eu fiquei apenas sentindo o efeito que aquilo tinha sobre mim, como eu poderia chamar aquilo? Seria... saudade? Estaria eu tornando-me fraco e exposto a esse tipo de sentimentalismo? Amizade? Sim talvez... talvez eu estivesse me tornando um tolo sentimental, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu me levantei do sofá onde eu havia me atirado logo que cheguei. Dei alguns passos na direção daquela porta, do quarto dela, eu não via Anny há dias.

Detesto admitir, mas aquilo me preocupava, ela conseguiu me balançar com todo aquele jeito, tudo, tudo nela lembrava um pouco de mim. Não sei porque, aliás já faz algum tempo que eu não sei "o porque" de nada.

O mistério dela me envolvia, mas... As lembranças do seu beijo estavam frescas em minha memória, de tudo que eu senti e principalmente do que ela me disse. Fowl era uma mulher cheia de mistérios e cativante, mas totalmente diferente de Helena. Ela nada me lembrava Virgínia. Helena tinha uma vivacidade diferente e admirável, Anny era envolvente de uma forma solitária.

Eu continuava parado em frente a porta com a mão pousada na maçaneta. Eu abri. A atmosfera do quarto era a mesma da noite há três dias, fria, triste, cinzenta e chuvosa. Nada havia mudado ali, e nenhum sinal de Anny, continuava vazio. Eu dei alguns passos em frente e olhei pela milionésima vez o espelho do quarto. Parecia um espelho normal. Será que Anny voltaria? Quando? Estas duas perguntas eu vinha me fazendo desde que eu vira ela desaparecer ali. Eu andei mais um pouco e me sentei na cama e pus a cabeça nas mãos. Quanta coisa tinha acontecido... Eu era apenas apaixonado por uma certa ruiva e por motivos de força maior me vejo sem ela e hospedando uma morena estranha, que possui hábitos estranhamente parecidos com os da ruiva que supostamente deveria estar longe de tudo. Mas de repente eu me vejo totalmente atraído pela morena e durante uma batalha no meu leito de morte eu vejo Helena se tornar Virgínia e ser afastada brutalmente de mim. Acordo algum tempo depois na casa de uma francesa e de uma irlandesa pelas quais eu fui salvo. Descubro que a minha noiva, a ruiva que se transformou na morena mas que no fim era a ruiva, está novamente morena com o cara que eu mais odeio na vida. E ah, claro, acha que eu estou morto. A francesa que me salvou da morte tem que fazer uma viagem inesperada e algum tempo depois eu fico sabendo que ela morreu com duas flechas no peito. Tomo conhecimento de que tanto ela como a Irlandesa são transcendentes que viajam por dimensões, entram em espelhos, (fato no qual não sei se acredito) e penetram em mentes. Ela conta que para me salvar ela meio que sacrificou uma parte dela e então ela desaparece no espelho do seu quarto murmurando palavras irreconhecíveis. Parece uma novela, se eu contar pouca gente acredita, mas foi por isso tudo que eu passe e estava cansado de tantas complicações.

Acho que ninguém nunca teve uma vida tão louca, parece um labirinto, e agora eu estava lá sozinho, pensando que "realmente, eu sou um sujeito de sorte". Durante todo o dia eu passei ali dentro como se esperasse ela, mas ela não veio, nem um sinal, nem uma nova ondulação no espelho, nem a sensação de alguém entrando na minha mente, absolutamente nada.

Eu estava tão aturbulado que eu até parei de tentar achar um jeito de contar tudo para Virgínia, era tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo que eu simplesmente parei, fiquei estático. De noite eu demorei a pegar no sono, e quando finalmente consegui dormir, foi um sono cheio de sonhos desconexos e sem sentido. Acordei cedo no outro dia, e totalmente sem fome, eu fui ao banheiro e me olhei no espelho. Levei um susto com o que eu vi refletido ali.

Uma criatura pálida e com olheiras profundas, o cabelo grande demais, e muito, muito magro! Eu estava num estado deplorável! Isso é porque eu sou uma pessoa altamente egocêntrica e sem modéstia. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Lavei o rosto e fui para a cozinha, forcei a mim mesmo a comer qualquer coisa ali. E não tinha a mínima vontade de sair de casa. Sentei e fiquei olhando para o tempo, o Sol já havia despontado, o céu não estava mais tão nublado, tudo parecia estar se recuperando. Mas eu continuava a sentir aquela coisa no meu peito, então eu me levantei de um pulo. Eu ouvi um barulho, parei para escutar de onde vinha, mas não, tudo no absoluto silêncio. Quando eu há estava pensando que havia sido apenas impressão, eu ouvi novamente. Desta vez parecia um vaso quebrando, e eu ouvi claramente alguém dizer "Droga!". Eu fiquei paralisado, conhecia aquela voz, mas antes que eu pudesse me lembrar eu vi. Ela apareceu, vestida com roupas de couro e com uma coisa peluda como capa, a primeira vista eu não reconheci, mas depois eu vi. Anny estava lá, vestida com um vestido de couro marrom claro tão apertado que eu não sei como ela respirava, e coberta por algo que parecia... Pele de urso?

Seus cabelos estavam presos com um atira também de couro, e tinha uma pedra azul no pescoço que se destoa em uma corrente de prata. Resumindo, ela estava o pesadelo dos ambientalistas e defensores da natureza em pessoa.

-Ah, você está aqui. - Foi tudo que ela disse e tirou a pele de urso das costas colocando em cima de uma cadeira e sentando exausta.

-Onde você esteve? - Eu perguntei. Ela não respondeu de imediato, seu olhar estava preso em algo sobre a mesa. Se levantou com dificuldade e foi até a mesa. Ela estava com óbvia dificuldade para respirar, isto era mais do que visível. Seu peito subia e descia com dificuldade, aquele vestido parecia no mínimo quatro números menor que o numero que ela usava. Fowl estava espremida ali dentro, pegou a faca que ali estava e golpeou a barriga. Eu não entendi nada e quase a impedia. O primeiro pensamento eu que tive foi "ela vai furar a própria barriga!", achei que ela tinha ficado louca e estava pronta para tentar suicídio. Afinal o que eu poderia pensar de alguém provavelmente deprimida, com uma faca na mão que quase acerta o abdome com a própria?

Foi apenas quando eu vi uma pontinha da blusa azul marinho que ela estava vestida quando entrou espelho afora que eu percebi o que ela queria fazer. Anny enfiou a faca no rasgo feito no vestido e foi levantando até chegar no decote do vestido. Ela tinha rasgado o couro apertado.

-Graças a Merlim, ar! - Ela disse respirando arfante. Eu não poderia imaginar forma mais estranha para ela chegar, e repeti a pergunta:

-Onde você esteve? - Ela olhou para mim e disse ainda arfante.

-Mithrrell.

-O que é isto?

- Um lugar onde todos usam muito couro. - Ela disse cética. - É em outra dimensão, onde eles estão em guerra; era lá que Marrie estava. Estava cuidando para que ela tivesse as honras finais.

-Eu... Eu ainda não entendi direito, como isto tudo está acontecendo... - Ela suspirou, como se estivesse exausta, olhou durante algum tempo par mim sem dizer nada, como se estivesse alheia àquilo tudo que estava a sua volta. Então deu outro suspiro mais profundo que o primeiro, seus olhos se encheram daquela antiga angústia, e disse:

-É, parece que eu estou lhe devendo algumas explicações, afinal é culpa minha você estar metido nisto tudo. Vou começar do início verdadeiro, como descobri que sou o que sou. Assim você entenderá melhor o que é um transcendente. - Eu não disse nada, apenas acenei com a cabeça e a encarei profundamente. - Eu tinha seis anos, quando eu percebi como eu conseguia entrar nos sonhos das pessoas. Minha família era uma família tradicional Irlandesa. Uma noite eu acordei com o barulho da voz do meu pai dentro da minha cabeça. Eu não conseguia entender o que era aquilo, eu podia ouvir mas ele não estava ali, no meu quarto. Eu fui, sem fazer barulho, até o quarto de meus pais e espiei pela porta; meu pai suava e soltava palavras desconexas pelos lábios, e minha mão procurava alguma coisa no armário de poções. Logo eu percebi que ele delirava de febre. Eu queria chegar mais perto e não podia, sabia que minha mãe brigaria se me visse acordada, foi então que eu senti uma sensação estranha, como se parte de mim não estivesse mais ali, como em um sonho. E foi justamente isso que aconteceu, eu tinha entrado no sonho de meu pai. Me assustei e achei que estivesse praticando magia negra sem saber, quebrei a conexão imediatamente, voltei a me ver de pé na porta do quarto de meu pai. Vi minha mãe entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta por dentro; aproveitei a chance e entrei no quarto. Fui direto a cama onde meu pai jazia, um homem tão velho. Toquei sua testa para sentir a temperatura: ardia em febre. Eu percebi que era sério, pois a febre estava realmente alta, eu não queria vê-lo assim, afinal era meu pai, eu apenas deixei a minha mão na sua testa e fiquei ali, apenas olhando como o rosto dele se contraia com o sonho e os lábios formavam palavras sem sentido. Quando ouvi a fechadura do banheiro estalar eu me assustei. Tirei a mão de meu pai e sorri até a porta rápido, para que minha mãe não me visse. Eu tinha ficado meio tonta do nada, fiquei com sono e apenas ouvi minha mãe sussurrar: "Graças a Deus, a febre está muito mais baixa!".

-Deste dia em diante eu percebi do que eu era capaz de fazer, tomei conhecimento sobre estes 'dons' e soube o nome que se dava a quem os possuía, soube também que não era só estes. Se eu estivesse certa em minhas associações de lendas, casos a parte, contos e antigas histórias (boatos), eu também poderia viajar através das dimensões e entrar em mentes. Com o passar do tempo eu fui percebendo que quando uma pessoa está muito sobrecarregada de emoções ela simplesmente não consegue manter aquilo tudo e exala ao seu redor. Por exemplo, eu podia sentir quando alguém estava muito nervoso, ou triste, ou feliz. Todos são assim, exalam sentimento ao seu redor quando são em excesso, mas quase ninguém é capaz de sentir isto. Eu era. Na escola era o pior de tudo, pois eu sempre sentia quando alguém que estava triste ou com raiva chegava perto de mim, e eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer. Mas isto era horrível, pois não se pode absorver nada sem dar algo, era uma troca. Eu pegava aquilo que fazia mal e passava a sensação de conforto, felicidade etc... Ás vezes era uma perda tão grande para mim que eu desmaiava, ou ficava com dor de cabeça... Mas era isso que eu tinha que fazer, eu cresci e não podia falar isso para ninguém, é perigoso e assim eu colocava em risco outras pessoas. Quando eu fiz quinze anos eu e uma amiga fomos em uma antiga vidente que fazia profecias, na minha terra isso era muito respeitado. Ela viu as folhas de chá da minha amiga e disse um futuro normal com algumas dificuldades mas com felicidades também. Mas quando ela me olhou ela arregalou os olhos e se espantou, deu dois passos e falou alguma coisa em uma língua que eu não conhecia. Pediu para a minha amiga sair e quando estávamos a sós ela disse: "Eu sei o que você é..." ela leu nas folhas de chá, na minha mão, nas cartas, na bola de cristal e em alguns outros que eu não recordo no momento. Mas no fim ela sempre parecia chegar ao mesmo ponto, então ela anunciou: "Nunca tive a honra de prever o futuro de alguém assim. Pessoas como você são raras, e destinos como o seu também, pois você nunca alcançará a plenitude." Foi tudo, eu não entendi e perguntei o que significava aquilo: "É simples, criança, você nunca conseguirá ser feliz, porque você sempre terá que abrir mão disso em nome de outra pessoa, esse é o seu maior dom." Eu entendi desta vês. Eu sempre teria que fazer a troca, eu sempre teria que abrir mão e passar o que tinha de bom em mim para outro alguém, a fim de manter o equilíbrio.

-Deste dia para a frente eu jurei que eu nunca, eu iria ser normal. Vi pessoas morrendo e não fiz nada. Vi sofrimento e não movi nenhum de meus dons para aplacar aquilo. Mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia ser feliz, eu estava apenas fugindo. E a noite aquilo tudo voltava para em atormentar. Quando resolvi entrara para o treinamento de híbrida eu conheci Marrie, eu não sabia que ela também era uma, mas uma tarde o nosso mestre nos chamou e esclareceu tudo, a partir daí nós tínhamos um treinamento diferente. Eu aprendi a transferir o meu espectro para o corpo de outra pessoa, viajar entre várias dimensões, entre outros. O mestre nos explicou que nunca poderíamos criar laços com nada ou com ninguém, pois nós somos guardiões, temos que fazer com que tudo esteja equilibrado, todas as dimensões acessíveis. Sendo assim tínhamos que estar viajando, nos mudando com freqüência, e ninguém pode saber o que somos, pois ainda existem aqueles que desejam ter-nos como prisioneiras, usufruindo dos nossos dons. Ultimamente nós tínhamos passado bastante tempo aqui, devido aquela guerra. Marrie sempre foi a boa menina, sempre atendia quando alguém precisava dela, já comigo as coisas eram muito diferentes, eu nunca aceitei estas maldições que alguns chamam de dons, afinal não tinha sido ela que com quinze anos ficou sabendo que provavelmente não seria feliz. As vezes eu apenas sinto falta de tudo que me foi negado e tento resistir a tudo que me foi destinado, sempre fui mais arredia. De quantas coisas eu já não tive que abrir mão! E recentemente eu não venho seguindo o que eu tenho que fazer, e isso me custou mais caro do que eu imaginei. Me custou a única pessoa com a qual eu pude manter algum tipo de relação forte na vida. Quando te encontramos nosso plano era curar você e só, mas Marrie mesmo contra a minha vontade insistiu em se certificar de que você ficaria bem e que acharia o seu caminho. Mas aconteceram coisas que não deviam acontecer, Draco, eu me liguei a você, e eu me recusei a ir com ela na páscoa. Outra dimensão precisava de nós, eu não me importei; que se fudesse! Ao menos uma vez na vida eu faria o que eu queria. E Marrie sempre passiva, foi, eu implorei para que ela fizesse como eu e deixasse isto para lá, mas ela nunca foi como eu, e eu não queria me desfazer de tudo que eu sinto. Então ela foi só, e prometeu que voltaria, logo que conseguisse. Mas ela não pôde cumprir sua promessa. É essa toda a verdade, e agora eu apenas quero que amanhã você não me evite com o olhar, ou se torne frio e distante de mim. Eu agradeceria se você não tentasse me prender e tentar usar os meus malditos dons, não me obrigue a te matar, não é isto que eu quero. - Ela terminou de falar e foi como se um peso tivesse saído de suas costas. Tudo que eu disse, ou melhor, que pulou da minha boca involuntariamente foi:

-E o que você quer? - A resposta dela não veio de forma verbal... E desta vez não vieram flashes de memórias nos meus olhos... Nenhum durante todo o tempo.

N/A: Vocês já viram como o desespero tava enorme né? E quanto eu demorei para atualizar o capítulo. Por isso perdões pela não respostas das reviews anteriores, que serão respondidas neste capitulo. Ahh, desculpe pela demora também.

Munyra Fassina: que bom mesmo que você gostou do capítulo cara, porque essa e uma das fics com a qual eu sou mais insegura. Quanto a uma açãozinha eu sinceramente não sei te dizer quando ela vem, visto que é a minha beta que digita e eu já acabei essa fic a muuito tempo (n/b: ps:Não me matem,também é culpa dela... a Anny tem que me dar os capítulos escritos antes ne? duh) pergunte isso a ela, eu sei a historia no todo, mas tem umas partes que eu não lembro. O Draco, claro, ele é mais do que um fofo. E a lágrima prateada... tcham! Surpresa! E você sendo uma transcendente, bom, eu duvido um pouco que qualquer pessoa iria gostar, pode até parecer legal o que eles fazem, e de fato é, mas é um tanto quanto sofrido, acredite. Mas tudo bem, vocês ainda vão conhecer bastante do mundo dos transcedentes daqui para a frente. Muito obrigado pela paciência e pela atenção, beijos.

Miaka-ELA: credo mesmo, o poder delas é muuuuuuuuito sinistro. E quanto ao reencontro, ih... eu acho que vai demorar, mas eu acho que vale apena esperar, eu chorei horrores quando eu estava escrevendo. Tava com saudades de te ver por aqui, que bom que você ainda esta me acompanhando. Fico feliz a cada review que recebo. :) !!Principalmente para quem esta comigo desde o inicio (desde que eu entrei no fanfiction). Beijão viu.

Jane Alves: eu acho que você confundiu mithrell com mithrill, que é a cota de malha que o Bilbo deu para o Frodo que ele havia recebido dos anões. Vai chegar o momento em que a Ginny e o Draco vão estar frente a frente, pode confiar, embora creia eu que não esteja próximo. Vamos esperar então... apesar de tudo, acredite, eu também estou muito ansiosa. Obrigada pela paciência, beijos!

TJ2112: Quanto a bad, valeu a súplica pela outra fic. Eu já postei um novo capítulo depois de que eu voltei das férias . Acho que você já deve ter percebido, claro. E creio que o outro ainda vai demorar um pouco a sair, tenho que ser sincera afinal. Não é que eu não queira escrever, eu quero muito, o problema é a escola, as provas, o vestibular. Que bom que eu consegui converter você em uma das milhões de fãs do Draco. Eu acho que pra gente gostar do personagem, a única coisa que falta é que a gente o leia bem escrito. Por isso eu me senti muito elogiada. Obrigada pela nota 10, obrigada por tudo, eu me sinto uma autora renovada agora. Beijos.


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Cap. 12 A carta**_

Uma semana depois do episódio da semana passada, nada mudou, quase nada, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, o que ela realmente era. Nós acordamos no outro dia e fomos tomar café no caldeirão furado, tudo perfeitamente normal. Trocamos alguns insultos de forma saudável, como sempre. Mas hoje foi diferente. Nós fomos tomar café no caldeirão, e até aí tudo bem, quando nós saímos do bar já era bem tarde, perto do meio dia. Nós estávamos sorrindo de algo, provavelmente alguma brincadeira irônica da qual não me recordo no instante. Então eu vi, os cabelos negros e longos balançando como um véu nas costas dela, estava acompanhada por um homem alto de olhos verdes, cabelos igualmente negros... Potter! Ele sorria abraçando Helena que esboçava um leve sorriso. Eu parei de andar imediatamente e fiquei parado no mesmo lugar. Anny andou alguns passos sem perceber que eu estava parado lá atrás. Quando não me viu ao seu lado, olhou ao redor a minha procura, ela me olhou parado no meio da multidão do beco diagonal como um débil mental que não sabe andar. Viu meu rosto e seguiu meu olhar vidrado até chegar onde ele apontava. Claramente ela entendeu, o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e ela ficou a me fitar por um instante, como se avaliasse meu estado. Depois olhou para Helena com Potter parados em frente a uma vitrine e fechou os olhos. E tudo pareceu parar, eu ainda tenho essa imagem congelada em minha mente. Então Fowl abriu os olhos, se virou para mim e disse:

-O que você está esperando? - Eu não consegui responder nada. Meus olhos estavam presos no casal ali. - Vá em frente Draco, ela não ama o moreno, eu sei que não. - E com isso ela saiu andando lentamente na multidão de pessoas que a engolfava, meu olhar antes fixado agora vacilava, corria de Virgínia li com Potter para as costas de Anny que desaparecia na multidão. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia para onde Anny havia ido e não sabia se falava com Virgínia. Depois de um tempo parado eu já não tinha mais nem sombra de idéia de onde Anny poderia estar e o casal começou a se mover seguindo a rua lotada.

Eu não podia falar com Helena, não agora, não com aquele idiota ali, não era assim o jeito que eu tinha imaginado revelar tudo para ela... Não mesmo. E quando eu não os via mais eu fui caminhando até a entrada da casa, ver ela sempre me deixava assim extasiado, não tinha como explicar o que acontecia. E girei a maçaneta e pude ver a sala. Anny estava sentada olhando uma das janelas encantadas de uma das poltronas encostada na parede. Eu entrei e tentei falar, mas eu me senti horrível, senti algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, era estranho e eu não gostei nem um pouco. Eu me senti sujo ao tentar falar com ela, eu sabia que havia a machucado e eu meio que me senti culpado por isso. Eu gosto dela, certo, parece meio estranho um Malfoy dizendo isso, mas eu simplesmente não posso dizer que não gosto. Ela é a coisa mais parecida com uma amiga que eu já tive na vida, moro com ela, ela me salvou da morte de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei que alguém fosse capaz de fazer por mim. Ela transportou a minha dor para ela, ela foi no meu lugar! Na minha opinião muita loucura, eu nunca faria isso por um desconhecido. Se fosse eu a encontrá-la ela teria morrido lá naquele dia, soterrada. Eu sou assim, não quero e não posso mudar um Malfoy. E eu sabia que havia ferido ela ao deixá-la ver meu estado só em ver Virgínia com outro, eu não pude evitar, eu gosto dela, mas eu amo Virgínia. E mesmo deste jeito, aquela sensação lá no fundo me atormentava, uma mistura de culpa com angústia e indignidade por tê-la deixado daquele jeito. Ela se virou e falou para mim com um esboço de sorriso:

-Porque você não falou com ela? - O meu primeiro pensamento foi que ela tinha penetrado a minha mente novamente e perguntei desconfiado.

-Como sabe?

-Não deu tempo. - Ela respondeu, agora rindo. - Não entrei na sua mente... Se era isso que estava pensando.

-Porque ele estava lá. - Eu disse simplesmente. Ela tinha penetrado a mente de Helena no beco diagonal, então provavelmente ela já sabia quem era o homem alto com Helena.

-Draco, o tempo está passando, um dia destes á na mansão e fale. Você não pode fugir.

Eu sabia que não podia, é claro que eu sabia, mas aquilo parecia estar um pouco esquecido dentro de mim. Por algum tempo eu não me preocupei direito com isso, e acho que talvez de certa forma isso me trouxesse... Alívio. Mas todo o alívio do mundo foi-se embora com a expectativa de perder Virgínia. Anny tinha toda razão, eu tinha que fazer isto logo. Mas eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como fazê-lo, depois daquela conversa eu estava determinado, queria resolver aquela questão, mas ali, algo parecia me sufocar então eu peguei a minha capa grossa preta e saí. Quando me vi o beco diagonal pela segunda vez naquele dia. Aparatei, não queria ver Virgínia de novo, não com o Potter. Eu não sei nem para onde aparatei, era uma colina coberta de grama verde. Eu subi sem muito esforço até o topo dela, quando cheguei lá olhei o horizonte e respirei fundo... Eu não sabia o que tinha ido fazer ali, eu nem ao menos sabia onde estava! Então sentei na grama e fiz algo que se tornou um hábito para mim ultimamente, eu escrevi, escrevi tudo o que eu queria dizer a ela.

"Às vezes é mais fácil fingir do que enfrentar esse momento... É mais fácil estar em uma daquelas histórias de faz de conta... Em que tudo é mais falso e fácil. Fazer de conta... Que eu não morri. Fazer de conta que eu não sinto desesperadamente a sua falta. Faz de conta que antes de dormir eu não procuro o seu cheiro no travesseiro. Faz de conta que você vai estar sempre aqui. Faz de conta que eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. Faz de conta que eu não passei este tempo todo tentando te dizer isso. Faz de conta que eu sei aonde estou. Faz de conta que nada daquilo aconteceu. E, principalmente, faz de conta que eu não te amo tanto que chega a doer quando eu penso e você... E vamos fazer de conta que eu vou entregar e você vai sorrir quando receber, aquele sorriso que sempre aparece quando eu fecho os olhos e que por mais que eu tente eu não consigo esquecer..."

Eu devo ter lido e relido a carta umas quatrocentos vezes ou mais. Mesmo com a carta nas mãos, dobrada e endereçada eu não sabia o que fazer com ela, simplesmente eu não podia enviá-la! Ela certamente iria achar que era uma brincadeira, isto se ela perceber ou suspeitar de quem é. Eu tinha que enviar, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de tudo... Deitei as costas na grama e ergui a carta dobrada contra o Sol, que já estava se avermelhando, mesmo que ainda fosse muito cedo para se pôr ele só precisava de um dia de folga e hoje ele iria sair mais cedo para espairecer... Assim como eu... Mas eu não podia fugir dos meus próprios pensamentos, do meu próprio corpo e da minha mente. Todas aclamavam incessantemente por ela, ali junto a mim. Eu me senti um tolo, idiota, ficar comparando o Sol com um reles operário cansado. O que meu velho pai diria de mim? Certamente já estaria pronto para me matar de tanto ódio.

Eu olhei novamente para o pergaminho em minhas mãos, mais precisamente para o destinatário. Estava escrito desta forma: "Virgínia Malfoy". Sem remetente, só Virgínia Malfoy. Eu tive certeza que ela iria perceber que era eu no momento em que olhasse o Malfoy acrescentado ao seu nome. Nós não éramos casados ainda, então ninguém chamava ela de Sra. Malfoy ou Malfoy, só eu. Eu fazia questão que soubessem que ela era minha, só minha, por isso as coisas que eu dava a ela sempre tinham a minha marca, o meu nome. Ela saberia que era eu, ou alguém fingindo ser eu. Mas ainda assim estava com aquela dúvida em mandar ou não. O tempo se passou e eu assisti a um belo pôr do Sol ainda deitado naquela colina, Quando o último feixe de luz se foi eu pude ver as luzes de uma casa bem ao longe se acender, aquilo era uma fazenda. Decidi que já era hora de ir, mas para onde? Correio ou casa? Optei por enviar a carta mais tarde. Mas no fundo, lá dentro eu já sabia que eu não pretendia enviar a carta. Algo dentro de mim me dizia isso bem baixinho e eu sabia que era verdade.

À noite, antes de dormir, deitado de frente para o teto eu olhava o Céu pela janela encantada. Eu lembrei do sorriso dela, lembrei de quando eu fiquei doente e Helena cuidou de mim, lembrei de Greyback e de como ela tinha sido, e lembrei de uma das inúmeras noites passadas na mansão. Toquei meu tórax, onde estava a fina cicatriz transversal, cruzando a mesma, e formando um "x" um pouco deformado, estava a cicatriz da noite de minha morte. As lembranças, os gritos, o barulho e uma pontada de dor intensa tomaram meu corpo. Eu fechei os olhos para afastar tudo, e os gritos pareceram cessar novamente. E mais uma vez eu toquei a cicatriz, desta vez eu sorri e lembrei de uma coisa que parecia ter acontecido a tanto tempo atrás... Elas adoram me deixar marcado de um jeito ou de outro. Que coisa selvagem! Eu ri comigo mesmo no escuro e pensei; Mas Fowl não... talvez ela seja diferente neste aspecto.


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Cap. 13 Não Pude**_

Uma semana depois. Eu simplesmente não pude, não enviei aquela carta, nem qualquer outra. Não sei porque, mas não enviei. Eu sabia que não iria, desde o começo eu sabia que terminaria assim. Desde que conheci Virgínia eu sabia que não iria dar certo, pelo simples motivo de que somos radicalmente diferentes. Quando tudo começou não era nada. Eu era um garoto, e não tinha idéia do que me aguardava no futuro, se eu soubesse nunca teria ido em frente. Nós passamos um tempo juntos, e quando eu percebi que ela era diferente, quando eu vi que era única, já era tarde demais. Eu já não conseguia sair de perto, já não conseguia me separar dela, ela já havia entranhado fundo em mim. Mas talvez eu só tenha percebido realmente quando eu tive que mudar, quando eu respeitei a sua vontade quando ela não me quis.

Aquela atitude não era minha, não era atitude de Draco Malfoy. Eu não estava me reconhecendo, me assustei comigo mesmo. Naquele exato momento eu entendi que não daria certo, nunca, nem quando o mundo acabasse. Eu nunca ia conseguir ficar com ela, sempre haveria um abismo entre nós, algo que impedisse, que nos separasse. Por mais que ambos de nós lutássemos mão haveria saída. Mas eu optei por ir em frente, e ver o que acontecia, eu escolhi ela e com isso abri mão de tudo que tinha antes.

No começo não foi difícil, todos achavam que eu estava com ela por fachada e nenhum comensal ou quem quer que seja reclamou. Eu tinha passado a viver com um legítimo membro da ordem, e assim eles achavam que isto facilitaria em receber informações da Ordem. Virgínia era um alvo fácil, seria a primeira a ser tomada como refém se algo ameaçasse o lado das trevas, ela era a garantia, o trunfo que eles poderiam vir a precisar. Por isso ninguém reclamou. Quando eu a pedi em casamento meu pai chegou a dizer: "Parabéns Draco, estou orgulhoso, nem eu me sairia melhor".

Os Weasleys causaram alguns problemas, mas Virgínia soube lidar com eles. Mas o que todos eles não sabiam era que eu não estava fingindo, não estava jogando como eles achavam, a muito eu já era um espião da ordem, mas ainda temia por Virgínia. O medo maior era de que algum dia, que ela não fosse mais vista como algo necessário, me ordenassem para matá-la. Eu sabia claramente que não seria capaz de fazê-lo, eu sou e era perfeitamente capaz de matar qualquer um (meu segundo esporte favorito, o primeiro era quadribol), menos ela. E por receio mandei ela para a Alemanha, ou ao menos achei que o tinha feito. Se ela passou algum tempo na Alemanha foi pouquíssimo, e logo voltou na pele de Helena. E novamente me prendeu, fez eu me encantar por ela mais do que é possível imaginar. Sem limites, e agora eu estou aqui, mas ainda assim longe dela, nunca com ela, sempre houve, há e haverá algo entre nós. Mas ela me deu paz em uma vida de guerras.

Enquanto eu pensava e divagava deitado espaçosamente na poltrona olhando para o nada Fowl sentou no braço da poltrona ao meu lado com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

-Não vai entregar não? - Ela disse me tirando do meu estado "zem" da vida, e se referindo a carta que eu girava entre os dedos brincando.

-O que? - Eu não tinha entendido.

-Essa carta. - Ela repetiu.

-O que tem ela?

-Você está em estado alpha voltando a era hippie da Terra, brincando com essa carta nos dedos. - Ela completou ainda rindo.

-Algum problema com isto? - Eu provoquei.

-Você não vai entregar para a Virgínia?

-Eu não acredito que você...! - Eu comecei a explodir com ela pensando que ela havia invadido a minha mente, mas ela não deixou eu terminar e disse gargalhando.

-Se você não quiser que as pessoas saibam para quem é a carta não escreva o destinatário, idiota! - Neste momento até eu tive vontade de rir, não devia ter desconfiado dela. - Você me deve desculpas, Sr. Malfoy. - Ela disse séria.

-Vai sonhando. - Eu fui sarcástico, era mais do que óbvio que eu não ia pedir desculpas. E ela voltou a perguntar:

-Não pretende enviar?

-Claro que pretendo. - Menti deslavadamente e creio que usei uma expressão convincente do tipo "bom moço". Mas ainda assim não funcionou.

-Se você pretendesse já teria enviado. - ela tinha toda a razão, pela milésima vez. Aquilo estava me irritando, ela era a única que eu não conseguia enganar. Eu achei irônico, Anny é diferente de Virgínia em vários aspectos, um deles inclusive citado no capítulo passado.

-Eu não pretendo enviar _agora_. - Eu disse frisando a palavra agora.

-Sei...

-Sério. - Eu tentei convencê-la inutilmente, e fiz aquele drama no qual eu sou mestre. - Porque você nunca acredita no que eu digo?

-Será que é porque nada que você diz é verdade? - Ela disse cínica.

-Pode ser... - Disse eu com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-OK mestre dos mistérios, - Disse a morena zombando de mim. - pode ir perdendo a pose.

-Porque deveria? - Esnobei, é claro.

-Porque você não pode ter mistérios para mim Draco, ninguém pode. - Ela sussurrou e o sorriso brincou em seus lábios. Meu semblante fechou, não gostei da insinuação, mas Anny não deixou tempo para reclamações. - Não se preocupe, só um aviso, mas não erre comigo Draco ou eu posso esquecer de que eu fiz uma promessa.

-Ei! Isso é golpe baixo!

-Cada um joga com as armas que tem. - Ela disse me dando as costas e rindo provocante. Foi em direção a cozinha, me deixando sozinho na sala, a contemplar o infinito. Fowl parecia feliz, relaxada e de bom-humor, brincalhona e irônica como sempre. Geralmente quando ela está de bom-humor isto quer dizer: brigas e implicâncias comigo. Ou seja, nada de mau, a nossa relação é... digamos que "sarcástica". Embora ultimamente tenhamos passado por momentos um tanto quanto... surpreendentes, reveladores, então o número de brincadeirinhas diminuiu um pouco. Mas parecemos estar voltando ao normal.

Depois de algum tempo eu não ouvia mais nada na cozinha, nenhum barulho, tudo completamente estático. Eu levei um susto desgraçado com o barulho de vidro quebrando. Me levantei de um salto e fui andando rapidamente para a cozinha, de onde vinha o barulho, onde Anny estava. Quando eu cheguei no corredor, quase chegando lá, ela sai da cozinha apressada e esbarra em mim. Parecia toda exaltada, tinha perdido toda a alegria e bom-humor que antes habitavam o seu rosto. Quando ela esbarrou em mim eu a segurei para que não caísse e ela permaneceu com as mãos no meu peito, por algum tempo nos ficamos assim, ela encarou os meus olhos. Eu tentei descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas dentro daquela imensidão castanha que eram os olhos dela não se via nada, aquela porta para dentro dela estava fechada.

Então ela quebrou a conexão que havia se estabelecido, libertou delicadamente sua cintura das minhas mãos e segurou uma delas, me puxando, guiando, levemente e disse:

-Venha comigo... - E eu fui com ela ainda sem saber o que havia acontecido. Ela me levou até o seu quarto, nós passamos a porta preta e ficamos de pé sobre o tapete.

-O que houve? - Eu disse, e não é de estranhar, se que a pessoa com a qual você mora entra em um cômodo feliz, saltitante e altamente sarcástica e sai de lá exaltada, assustada e altamente esquisita. Mesmo se tratando de Anny, ainda assim é muito intrigante. Então ela respirou fundo, olhou nos meus olhos e disse:

-A sua garota...

-O que tem ela? - Disse eu suspeito.

-Ela está doente, muito doente. - Ela desviou os olhos e olhou para o lado, para o espelho na parede.

-O que?!

-Muita febre, delírios... Ela suava em uma cama.

-Como? Como você pode...? - Agora o lugar de atordoado ali era todo meu.

-Eu vi.

-Onde? Quando...? Como ela estava? - Eu estava nervoso e fui bastante bruto com ela, para o gentleman que eu sou. Eu falei isso com as mãos nos ombros dela, sacudindo-a. Mas, estava preocupado! Virgínia doente! E o Malfoy aqui não podia fazer nada, enquanto ela passava mau, era angustiante!

-Solte-me... - Eu não soltei. - Agora. - Ela disse e algo me empurrou para longe dela. - Eu entendo sua preocupação Draco, mas controle-se.

-Como você quer que eu me controle?! Helena está lá! Eu não posso fazer nada! Como assim controle-se? - Agora eu gritava a plenos pulmões com a mulher na minha frente. Eu tinha mudado rapidamente com a notícia.

-Eu vou levar você lá!

-O que estamos esperando?!

-Eu vou primeiro e venho buscar você, se não houver ninguém.

-Besteira, você não sabe onde é, Fowl. - Eu cuspi aquelas palavras e me dirigi à porta, pronto para sair.

-Não seja idiota Malfoy! Nós não vamos por ai! - E dizendo isso se virou de costas e me perguntou: - É a mansão Malfoy?

-É. - Eu disse e ela deu dois passos e entrou no espelho a sua frente. Eu fiquei pela infeliz milésima vez sem fala e sem ação, ver ela fazer isso, como se desse descarga ou se vestisse ainda não era normal para mim. Eu comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, "como se quisesse furar o chão" assim dizia Anny.

Esperei longos cinco minutos até o espelho ondular novamente e a mão dela reaparecer, apenas a mão. Eu estava tão nervoso que demorei um tempinho até eu entender o que ela queria, queria que eu segurasse; e foi o que eu fiz. No momento que eu segurei a mão dela, senti algo estremecer dentro de mim, mas não deu tempo de saber direito o que estava acontecendo. Eu senti ela me puxar, eu dei dois passos e entrei no espelho. Era estranho lá dentro, tudo cinza e sem paredes ou chão. Um neblina prateada cobria o chão e ia até a cintura, várias portas que pareciam de vidro, como se fosse uma janela, flutuavam, mas cada uma dava em um lugar diferente. - São espelhos vistos por dentro. - Disse Anny.

Aquele lugar não tinha fim, até onde eu podia ver era cinza da neblina e com várias aberturas (espelhos). Ela disse. - Mansão Malfoy! - E tudo pareceu se mover, como se passássemos de carro e tudo, a paisagem de movesse, menos nós. Várias aberturas de passagens passavam por nós tão rapidamente que pareciam apenas borrões até que parou, e bem a nossa frente estava uma passagem para o meu quarto, onde eu podia ver Helena pálida, deitada em nossa cama, delirando e suando muito. Eu não esperei Fowl, entrei direto, sem hesitar. Era como se eu passasse por uma cachoeira ou queda d'água que formasse uma parede de água, é exatamente assim, a mesma sensação, a temperatura; a única diferença é que você não sai molhado.

Eu andei em direção a cama onde ela estava sem hesitar, nunca parei par apensar se ela acordasse no que aconteceria, e se ela me visse, não. Nada disso passou pela minha cabeça, eu só queria estar ali com ela. Esse não era o Draco, frio, calculista e insensível, esse era o Draco da Virgínia e da Helena, porque eu mudei para ela e com ela há muito tempo. Eu me sentei na cama ao lado dela, ela estava magra, pálida. Todo aquele fulgor e ferocidade que costumavam habitar o seu rosto haviam sumido, e seus lábios adquiriram uma cor branca e feia e seus cabelos escuros estavam sem brilho e opacos.

-Não, deixe-me ficar... - Ela sussurrava durante o sono. - Ele está lá! Ele está morrendo! Me solta! - Eu sabia quem estava morrendo e com quem ela estava falando aliás eu sabia com o que ela estava sonhando. Era aquela maldita noite em Azkabam, ela parecia gravada a ferro em brasa na minha mente, mas pelo visto não era só na minha. Então eu olhei para o lado e vi que Anny estava lá, meu olhar se cruzou com o dela e eu percebi que ela sabia. Ela tinha visto o que Helena estava sonhando, mas tudo isso se perdeu quando nós ouvimos uma voz do outro lado da porta.

-Senhor Potter, eu não posso fazer nada, ela tem que comer, se alimentar direito ou não vai conseguir. Já fiz tudo, é melhor deixá-la descansar.

-Tem certeza? Acho que posso vê-la só por alguns minutos...

-Não. É melhor deixar a febre baixar.

-Mas ela está delirando, vem falando durante o sonho, sempre a mesma coisa. - Falou o Cicatriz soando desespero.

-O senhor não havia me dito isso! Isso pode mudar radicalmente a situação Sr. Potter. O que ela diz? - O medibruxo perguntou parecendo re-avaliar.

-Bom, eu achei que não fosse importante.

-Isso pode até justificar a falta de melhora mesmo através dos remédios. - O medibruxo foi cético,

-Ela chama bastante o Malfoy. - Neste instante meu estômago afundou e eu congelei os membros dormentes. Ela me chama durante o sono! - Se debate um pouco e pede que a soltem, diz coisas do tipo "Ele está só" ou "Ele está sangrando, deixe-me ficar com ele". - Continuou Potter soando inseguro e sem jeito.

-Este Malfoy é Draco Malfoy, o ex-comensal que morreu em Azkabam? - Perguntou o medibruxo, soando surpreso com o que ouvia. Então durante algum tempo silêncio... E depois o doutor falou novamente,

-Então Sr. Potter está ai a explicação de porque ela não melhora.

-Como assim?

-Ela não quer melhorar, ao que me parece ela sente muita saudade deste Malfoy, desculpe-me dizer. Não sei que tipo de relação ela teve com ele, mas me parece algo forte. Ela pede para ficar com ele, Sr. Potter, ela quer estar com ele novamente. Essa Weasley quer morrer.

-O que?! - Exclamou o Potter, e eu permaneci sem ação, diante daquilo, ela não podia morrer!

-Ela não quer ficar boa, não quer se curar, e inconscientemente ela vem lutando com toda a magia do seu sangue contra os medicamentos, poções e etc. Você não vem prestando atenção no que ela faz? Se ela não anda estranha, deprimida ou ingeriu algo diferente?

-O que o Senhor quer dizer com isso? - Mas até eu já havia entendido, parece que o santo Potter é meio devagar ou totalmente acéfalo.

-Ela pode ter causado isso, digamos...

-Suicídio?!

-É, mas não grite. - Disse o medibruxo alerta.

-Virgínia nunca faria isso! Ela não seria capaz!

-Quando estamos em desespero somos capazes de tudo, Sr. Potter, mas por agora deixemos ela descansar. Mas se continuar assim, todos os remédios, poções e infusões do mundo serão inúteis, porque ela irá lutar contra eles. - E eu ouvi passos se distanciando em silêncio.

Eu estava extasiado, parecia que haviam acertado uma bigorna na minha cabeça. Suicídio! Era tão difícil de acreditar, e em parte a culpa era minha, se eu tivesse feito algo antes, qualquer coisa, qualquer sinal ou indício de que eu estava vivo talvez ela estivesse bem agora.

Eu estava paralisado, congelado por dentro. Eu ainda não tinha assimilado tudo, a única coisa retumbante na minha cabeça era "Helena vai morrer, e a culpa é minha". Alguma coisa apertou o meu peito, causando dificuldade em respirar.

-Ela vai morrer... - Eu sussurrei mais para mim mesmo que para qualquer um.

-Não, não vai. - Disse Anny ao meu lado me lembrando que ela estava ali.

-Mas o medibruxo disse...

-Esqueça aquele idiota, ela não pode lutar contra mim. - Ela disse isso, me afastou, fechou os olhos e pôs a mão na testa suada de Helena. Eu não entendia o que ela queria fazer, ou o que ela provavelmente já estava fazendo. Eu estava nervoso e apertava a carta no meu bolso e conseqüentemente reduzia-a a um pedaço de papel amarrotado. Eu tirei o papel do bolso e apertei-o com as duas mãos. Olhei fixamente para Fowl ali parada, atentamente eu pude perceber que a cor abandonava seu rosto lentamente, lentamente seus lábios, rosto e cabelo se tornavam opacos e sem vida como os de Helena. Olhei Helena. Parecia inacreditável, não suava mais e seu rosto recuperava a beleza de antes, parecia estar melhorando!

Inesperadamente Anny abriu os olhos, soltou um gemido seco e retirou a mão da cabeça dela. Ela parecia um pouco tonta e pálida, mas se levantou e logo assumiu uma expressão dura e disse com a voz fraca em um sussurro.

-Ela já está bem melhor agora...

-Como... Como?

-Vou deixá-los a sós por um tempo, minha cabeça dói, mas não se preocupe, irei manter o portal aberto. - Sem dizer mais nada virou-se de costas para mim e andou até o espelho. Tive a impressão de que ela iria cair no meio do caminho, mas se manteve firme. Ela parecia fraca. Pronto, agora eu e Helena estávamos a sós, ela ainda dormia. Parecia bem melhor agora, era impressionante, indescritível. Num fiapo de voz ela sussurrou.

-Draco... - E se moveu na cama se encolhendo confortavelmente. Eu olhei o seu rosto sereno e limpo, sem preocupações, completamente relaxado; como eu sentia sua falta. Pensando nisso passei a mão de leve pelos cabelos escuros esparramados na cama. Seus olhos estremeceram por debaixo das pálpebras, tive medo que ela acordasse ali naquele instante. Os olhos dela continuavam inquietos, até que ela os entreabriu de leve, como se pesassem uma tonelada. Meu corpo parecia um pote de geléia, e uma sensação fria percorreu toda a bela extensão do meu corpo, como se eu tivesse atravessado um fantasma. Parei de passar a mão pelos seus cabelos e soltei a bolinha de papel que segurava ferozmente com a outra, não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava apenas lá deitada, com os olhos ainda se abrindo.

-Água... - Ela murmurou, eu olhei ao meu redor, tinha uma jarra de vidro sobre o criado mudo. Me levantei e coloquei a água num copo conhecido e lhe entreguei. Ela recostou-se na cama e bebeu silenciosamente, eu permaneci de pé de costas para ela, não queria olhá-la. Tinha medo de olhá-la e do que poderia acontecer. Então eu ouvi a voz clara dela.

-Quem é você? - Eu não respondi, não sabia o que responder. O que eu diria? "Sou eu, querida Helena. Aquela perfeição suprema chamada de Draco. Isso, aquele mesmo; aquele que você pensou estar morto!". Totalmente sem cabimento, fora de esquadro. - Você não é... o Draco é...? - Ela tentou novamente. Uma vontade enorme de dizer "Sim" assomou minha garganta, mas tudo que eu fiz foi...

-Durma. - Eu disse de forma fria, insensível e dura, sem nem me virar para olhar no seu rosto. Algo dentro de mim me disse que já estava na hora de ir, já tinha passado tempo suficiente ali com ela. Dei alguns passos em direção ao espelho, mas continuava sentindo os olhos dela cravados na minha nuca.

-Claro que não... Que tolice a minha. Desculpe-me. - Isso me fez parar, parei de andar e arrisquei um olhar para a cama onde ela estava. Helena já não me encarava mais, estava deitada de lado de olhos novamente fechados, tentando voltar a dormir.

Voltei-me e continuei meu caminho, passei pelo espelho e encontrei Anny sentada no chão aparentando cansaço, ela ofegava e continuava pálida. Eu peguei-a nos braços e a levei para casa.


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Cap 14 Lembranças de Volta**_

Sou um IDIOTA COMPLETO! Agora me pergunte por que. Vamos lá. Por que eu o centro do egocentrismo estou cometendo o esse pecado, me denominando idiota? É o apocalipse! O mundo vai acabar! Como eu pude ser tão idiota, otário, esquecido, um bosta! Fui um perfeito Lufa-Lufa. Minha vontade é quebrar a minha varinha e engolir uma vassoura. Ainda não consigo acreditar como consegui ser tão infinitamente, bobamente, tolamente , inacreditavelmente...

Estúpido! É a forma mais resumida da dizer o que eu fui. Estúpido totalmente sem lógica. EM fim finalizando a seção "Como Draco é especial para o mundo" e explicando o porque da auto-flagelação quatro dias que eu vi Helena deitada, doente,mas vamos começar pelo maldito início. Eu entrei no espelho e encontrei Anny sentada sem forças e totalmente pálida. Ela de fato estava tão sem forças que nem abriu a boca para ser sarcástica, irônica ou reclamar por eu ter pego ela no colo. Ela apenas murmurou alguma coisa e toda aquela história de espelhos portais passarem a vários quilômetro s por hora na nossa frente aconteceu novamente e logo mais à frente estava o espelho que dava no quarto dela.

Eu não precisei andar muito, e mesmo assim ela era leve, realmente leve. Atravessei e em dois segundos estávamos no quarto dela novamente. Bom ela parecia um pouquinho melhor , melhor o suficiente para ser ingrata. Realmente estava demorando.

- Me solta Malfoy!

Como seu eu tivesse obrigado ela a fazer algo, ou como se tivesse carregado-a à força. Depois o Malfoy aqui que é ingrato.

-Gratidão não é o seu forte, não é?

-Nem o seu. Me solte!- Afinal que diabos tinha dado nela? Eu estava ajudando! E pode se considerar sortudo quem presencia um fato deste, é uma vez por ano e eu ainda acho um exagero. Como sou um cavalheiro de primeira, caminhei até a cama e quando ela estava em cima desta eu a soltei. Anny caiu deitada e irritada.- Eu não pedi para você me carregar. Podia me virar sozinha!

- Ah, claro, dava para ver isto.- então eu entendi qual o problema, porque a raiva. Ela estava com ciúme, bom não é mistério nenhum para ela que eu, hum... Amo Helena. E Anny tem uma espécie de... Hum... Digamos que ela gosta bastante de mim. Eu também não posso negar que gosto dela, ela me salvou, eu moro com ela, passamos por muita coisa juntos e tudo o mais, mas não é a mesma coisa. Tivemos até um... Deixa essa parte para lá. Mas eu amo Helena. E ai Anny se vê em uma situação na qual ela tem que salvá-la. Era como pedir que eu salvasse o Potter. Totalmente compreensível. Suspirei.

-Ai... Minha cabeça...- ela gemeu, eu conjurei uma bandeja com chá para que ela tomasse, coloquei na xícara e segurei ajudando-a à beber. Depois de algum tempo ela perguntou:

- Ela acordou?- eu fiquei tenso imediatamente. Não queria falar cobre aquilo, mesmo assim eu acenei que sim com a cabeça e ela apenas fez –Hum...

- Como foi aquilo?- era a minha vez de perguntar.

- Aquilo o que?

-Como fez aquilo?

- Curar ela?

- É...

- Eu já expliquei, entrei em sua mente e a acalmei, assim pude regular o seu sonho e absorver os males, passando boas sensações e uma energia saudável . Satisfeito?

- Você regulou os sonhos dela?

- Sim, e nem me pergunte sobre o que eram. Você sabe.

Ficamos em silencio por algum tempo até eu quebrá-lo.

- Você sempre fica deste jeito quando cura alguém?

- Como assim deste jeito?

- Meio doente.- eu respondi.

- Depende, quando curo coisas pequenas, como uma gripe ou algum ferimento médio, geralmente não acontece nada, só fico um pouco cansada. Não interfere em nada. Mas quando são situações mais graves como foi o seu caso, o qual eu sequer consegui curar tudo de uma só vez, ou envenenamento como foi a caso da sua garota, exige mais esforço. EU preciso dar mais de mim e absorver mais. Esse tipo de cura resulta em desmaios, náuseas, dor de cabeça, entre outros...- ela disse ainda sem me olhar.

- Helena.- eu disse.

- Helena o que? Ficou maluco?- ela respondeu mais irritada. Não entendeu o que eu quis dizer obviamente.

- Helena é o nome dela...

- Hum... Bom saber.- ela disse, desta vez me encarando.

- Quando você me curou... Aconteceu alguma coisa...?

- Quando eu curei você...- ela disse olhando par ao nada como quem tenta se lembrar de algo.- Foi muito trabalhoso, você estava muito mal, não tinha mais quase vida ai dentro. Eu tive que dar o meu máximo e mesmo assim não foi o suficiente da primeira vez. Você melhorou um pouco até recuperou um pouco a cor e a hemorragia diminui. Mas estava tão perto da morte que tive que dar mais vida do que podia para você pode ao menos melhorar. Acabei desmaiando e só acordei com uma violenta dor de cabeça dois dias depois. Quatro dias depois eu tentei novamente, estava decidida a curar você, eu consegui, mas quase morri. Passei três dias desmaiada e quando acordei passei uma semana com náuseas e febre forte, mas depois eu melhorei.- disse dando de ombros.

Não pude deixar de admirá-la, ela nem sabia quem eu era...

- Não se preocupe amanhã vou estar ótima.- ela completou.

- Não estou preocupado.- eu disse só para fazê-la sorrir. Deu certo ela estava sentada na cama me olhando seria, mas quando eu falei ela abriu um sorriso grande e bonito. Eu gostei, era bom vê-la sorrindo. Acho que quando está triste, mesmos em querer ela emana isso e faz os outros ficarem tristes também. Creio eu que acontece o mesmo quando ela sorri de felicidade.

- Tá eu vou fingir que acredito.- ela disse ainda sorrindo.

- Serio, eu não estou mesmo.- eu tentei, mas o meu riso me entregou. Até ai tudo bem, foi no outro dia que começou a acontecer tudo. Até ai nada de anormal, mas no dia seguinte...

Acordei já com uma sensação de que tinha esquecido alguma coisa, mas como não sou de me prender em sensações e pressentimentos ,( para mim isso é coisa de mulher), e todo essa besteira de sexto sentido. Deixei de lado e simplesmente ignorei. Eu e Fowl fomos tomar um café da manhã descente no Caldeirão Furado , como aliás já era hábito, as pessoas nem olhavam tanto quanto antes. Nós comemos e voltamos para casa, quando chegamos Anny foi para a sala e eu segui para o meu quarto, filosofar e pensar na minha miserável vida, e como alguém como eu pôde chegar neste ponto. Não demorou muito e Anny apareceu na porta.

- Vou ficar sozinha lá na sala ?

- Vai.- eu disse em resposta ao seu drama de todos os dias.

- Prefere sentar ai e ficar pensando na morte de Abraão?

- Prefiro, e é do Judas.- eu corrigi.

- Do Judas o que?

- A morte.

- Tanto faz. – ela disse ainda parada encostando-se no portal da porta, eu sabia que não conseguiria ficar só mesmo. Solidão e tranqüilidade já eram realmente pedir demais.

- Você quem sabe.- disse apenas e continue a olhar para o teto.

- Tudo bem, se você quiser ficar só é só falar.

- Ótimo, eu quero ficar só.- ela sorriu, sabia que eu diria aquilo, ela me conhecia, fazia apenas pelo prazer de irritar.

- Certo, mas não se preocupe ela acha que sonhou...- e dizendo isso em deu as costas e foi embora me deixando curioso . Ela fazia de propósito, sabia que eu iria atrás dela agora. Por alguns momentos eu cogitei a possibilidade de não ir atrás dela, coloca ruma camisa, pegar a minha capa e sair para qualquer lugar deixando-a decepcionada, mas sabia que não conseguiria. A curiosidade sempre fala mais alto. Então me levantei sem camisa mesmo e fui até a sala onde sabia que ela estaria. Tinha uma vaga idéia de o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Estava sentada na poltrona preta de costas para mim bebendo água. Mesmo assim pude perceber o sorriso de satisfação em saber que eu não havia resistido.

- O que você quis dizer com "ela acha que sonhou"?- eu fui direto.

- Você não queria ficar sozinho?- ela estava tripudiando! Dá até vontade de rir reavaliando agora.- E que trajes são esses?- ela disse se virando para mim e se fingindo de severa o que me lembrou um pouco a minha antiga professora de transfiguração, uma velha insuportável.

- Como se você se importasse!- eu disse impaciente.

- Isso é o que? Tentativa de coerção?- ela me perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Depende... Se funcionar...- eu disse, já começando a rir, ela é terrível.

- Não, não vai funcionar.

- Ah, diz logo!

- Hum, você quer mesmo saber?- ela estava nitidamente se divertindo às minhas custas.

- Você sabe que sim.- disse carrancudo.

- Então peça desculpas.

- Você sabe que não vou pedir.- eu fui cético levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Ok, então eu digo se você parar com isso.- ela falou parecendo realmente incomodada.

- Parar com o que sua maluca?- eu não estava fazendo nada!

- Com essa sensação de esquecimento, isso está irritando meus ouvidos.- ela sabia até disso? E realmente aquilo era forte e persistente devia estar exalando. E ela não conseguia deixar de sentir.

-Está tão forte assim?

- Está horrível, se você me deixasse...- mas eu a interrompi já sabia o que ela iria dizer, mas eu não iria deixar ela entrar na minha mente nem para tirar aquilo.

- Nem pensar OK? Agora, prometo que tento acabar com isso, mas conta.

- Certo, é o seguinte, o senhor me disse que a tal Helena tinha acordado.

-Sim- disse incentivando-a à prosseguir.

-Hum... Mas ela não se lembra...

-Não mesmo?- era melhor assim.

- Não exatamente...- meu estômago deu um pulo.

- Como assim?

- Ela acha que sonhou ou delirou, seu lá.

-Ah...- eu disse aliviado, menos mal.- Eu agradeceria se você parasse de ler a mente dela.- eu completei carrancudo, afinal tinha muita coisa referente a mim na mente de Helena que eu não queria que Anny tomasse conhecimento.

- Exatamente. A mente é dela. Por tanto vou continuar sem seus agradecimentos.

Não adiantava em nada ela não iria parar, eu sabia que não, era o que ela tinha nascido para fazer. Ela tinha prometido não entrar mais na minha mente, mas apenas por que _eu_ havia pedido. Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio até que ela o quebrou.

- Você não está parando.

- Com o que?

- Com a sensação.- nem ao menos havia tentado parar ainda.

- Não sei como parar.

- Você realmente não sabe o que esqueceu?- disse parecendo novamente incomodada.

- Eu não esqueci nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.- eu disse sem dar muita atenção à ela.

- Eu não estaria tão certo disso.- ela disse com aquela expressão de quem sabe de algo que eu não sei. Instantaneamente eu me virei para ela. Toda a minha atenção era sua.

- Por que?

- Onde está a sua adorada carta?

Continuando... Percebe-se agora, o otário aqui esqueceu a carta. Quando ela disse aquilo com o sorriso provocante no rosto a sensação de esquecimento passou instantaneamente. Eu esbugalhei os olhos e disse:

- A carta, está... Hum no bolso da capa...

- Não, não está.

- Claro que está!- eu disse, mas já não tinha certeza de nada. Se Anny dizia que não, provavelmente era porque não estava lá. Como esperança é a última que morre eu sai correndo desabalado para o meu quarto. Anny vinha andando calmamente atrás de mim com um leve sorriso no rosto. Eu encontrei a capa no guarda-roupa e revirei-a freneticamente, vasculhei todos os bolsos e nada. Sabia que não estava lá, lembrava agora, eu mesmo tinha tirado-a do bolso!

- Não perca seu tempo Malfoy, você sabe que não está aqui.- disse ela olhando para as unhas.

Devia ter caído em algum lugar , no quarto, na cama, no chão... Em algum maldito canto naquele quarto. Me joguei na cama com raiva, me presenteando com a pergunta do dia: Como eu pude ter sido tão idiota? Eu tinha vontade de gritar e me atirar pelas janelas, mas como as janelas era apenas um feitiço, afinal estávamos no subsolo, eu não tinha essa alternativa.

Anny estava apenas encostada no portal da porta como antes com aquele risinho insuportável, juro, se estivesse com a minha varinha na mão eu poderia ter machucado ela, ou feito qualquer outra coisa da qual iria me arrepender assim que me visse sem ela. Como ela poderia estar rindo? Bom, provavelmente eu estaria fazendo o mesmo se fosse com ela...

O que eu iria fazer agora? Será que Helena já teria encontrado? Como eu poderia saber? Então em meio a toda a minha raiva de mim mesmo, veio uma luz. Como saber se Helena já havia lido? Simples, simples assim. Anny! Com certeza ela saberia!

- Ela já encontrou?- eu fui direto.

- Por que eu saberia?- ela disse sonsamente, estava claramente se divertindo com aquilo tudo. Ela definitivamente é terrível!

- Vamos eu sei que você sabe! Diga.- acho que ai ela percebeu que o negócio era sério.

- Ok eu sei.

-Então fale.

- A cada um cabe saber da própria mente.- ela disse com o rosto inexpressivo. E eu em pleno nervosismo.

-Fala sério!

- Estou falando sério.

- Certo então eu vou ter que ir lá.

- Você vai voltar lá só para buscar a carta?- perguntou como se não acreditasse.

-Acertou em cheio.- bom daí já da para ter uma idéia do que eu fiz no terceiro dia. O "plano" era o seguinte: ao anoitecer eu iria lá, entraria na minha mansão e iria até o meu quarto onde Helena estava quando doente, e pelo que Fowl tinha me dito ela já estava totalmente curado. Se houvesse alguém no quarto eu entraria em algum cômodo próximo bem esperaria o individuo sair. Ai eu entraria e procuraria a carta. Estava tudo certo, parecia até fácil. Quando deu 17h eu tomei banho, vesti minhas roupas e peguei minha capa.

Concentrei e revi tudo que iria fazer então fui. Aparatei na entrada da propriedade, não se pode aparatar lá dentro. Eu fiquei parado lá olhando os jardins e a mansão . Eu tinha passado tanta coisa ali, eu podia ver tudo, mas parecia há tanto tempo. Ainda assim a mansão permanecia ali, imponente, bela, digna de uma Malfoy. Eu tinha projetado cada parede, cômodo, jardim, tudo! Fazia tempo que eu não a via daquele jeito. Eu balancei a cabeça para afastar aquela fraqueza de mim. Desarmei os feitiços de proteção obviamente com facilidade. Afinal eu instalei ali e assim entrei sem mais dificuldade. Quando cruzei o primeiro andar e vi de relance a porta de vidro e parei instantaneamente. Era a porta para o meu jardim de inverno , fazia muito tempo que eu não o via.

Cada planta, as flores, e especialmente as rosas e os lírios pretos,as fontes as belas estatuas , a água chafurdando em riachos encantados... Se eu entrasse ali só para dar uma olhada não faria diferença, eu seria rápido, iria apenas entrar e rever tudo aquilo. Isso não haveria problemas, logo depois eu iria direto para o quarto na torre pegar a carta. Me aproximei da porta de vidro perguntando a mim mesmo se alguém haveria entrado ali. Virginia sabia que eu não gostava nem que chegasse perto da porta. Será que ela mesma não teria entrado? Deixei minha capa no cabide ao lado, lá era bem mais quente que o resto da casa, mas também não chegava a fazer calor. Era mais habito, antigos hábitos . Entrei e olhei ao meu redor, pude ouvir o barulho da água batendo nas pedras as fontes que pareciam murmurar. Vi as roseiras lindas, todas negras e os lírios, tudo perfeito, exatamente como eu havia deixado.

Ninguém parecia ter entrado ali, eu ainda estava bem presente, ao menos naquele local. Uma bolha frágil de esperança esquentou meu peito dolorido. Eu não resisti, peguei uma rosa e um lírio, senti o suave perfume da rosa, como aquilo fazia falta. Olhei todas as estátuas de deuses e entre outros. Achei a de um pequeno anjinho brincando em um riacho, as asas abertas às suas costas, parecia feliz e doce. Eu não me lembrava daquela, fiz esforço para tentar lembrar, mas nada veio em minha mente. Um anjo? Parecia ter três anos, sentado em um riacho. Não havia lembranças dele, eu nunca fui religioso, nunca rezei, acho que nem sei rezar, e muito menos quero aprender. Quem havia colocado aquele anjo ali? Não acredito nessas tolices,Deus, ou qualquer coisa mais milagrosa que uma varinha. Não gosto de nada que ponha um homem de joelhos. Se houvesse algum tipo de Deus piedoso como dizem, ele seria um sacana de primeira, ou no mínimo não vai coma minha cara! Por que esse tal de Deus não tem me ajudado em nada? Não preciso dele. Se ele existisse, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Uma raiva enorme se apossou de mim, meu punho se fechou sobre a varinha e em dois segundos o anjo jazia em pedaços minúsculos pelo chão. Esse Deus nada tem de piedoso, particularmente nunca tive muito tempo para os bonzinhos mesmo.

Sai do jardim enfurecido e subi as escadas até o quarto. Revirei o quarto atrás da maldita carta, procurei em todos os cantos não estava lá. Droga! Poderia estar em outros lugares. Então eu procurei na biblioteca, no escritório e quando indo procurar no ateliê ouvi passos. Passos leves e lentos... Helena, eu tinha certeza, só ela andava daquele jeito. Eu estava daquele jeito . Eu estava novamente em frente à porta do quarto que era obviamente para onde ela estava indo. O susto foi tão grande que o lírio preto na minha mão caiu no chão aos meus pés. Eu entrei na próxima porta que encontrei, era o ateliê, deixei a porta entreaberta para vê-la ao menos de longe, mas o que eu vi-me fez ter vontade de atirar da janela da torre. Ela estava andando lentamente, sua expressão era de incredulidade completa, estava assustada como se estivesse em choque, tinha algo nos braços. Era um pano preto.

Então eu vi, era a minha capa! Eu havia esquecido-a no cabide, com certeza ela passara por lá viu a capa pendurada. Ela conhecia esta capa, já havia me visto vestido nela trilhões de vezes, era a capa que havia usado naquele noite em Azkabam , ela olhava pensativa e meio intrigada, ou talvez assustada, para o que tinha em mãos. Ai para completar tudo seus olhos focalizaram em algo no chão, eu já sabia o que era. A vontade de me bater aumentou, era o maldito lírio! Se ela tinha alguma dúvida, esta se dissipou naquele momento. Eu pude ouvir bem baixinho o sussurro ansioso sair de seus lábios e um leve sorriso ansioso se formar ali:

- Draco...- ela entrou rapidamente no quarto, e eu fechei totalmente a porta do ateliê, não havia mais o que ver, estava tudo perdido. Não tinha como eu pegar a capa de volta, eu tinha tanta certeza que ela tinha saído, ela deveria ter chegado antes. Por algum tempo tudo que fiz foi andar de um lado par ao outro entre os cavaletes e quadros inacabados. Considerei a possibilidade de ir lá no quarto e apagar e memória dela, ao menos uma parte. Seria fácil apenas uma palavra e tudo acabava, mas eu sabia que nunca conseguiria, não tinha este direito. Não que eu me preocupasse com isso, mas eu me preocupava com ela. Descartei aquela possibilidade. Parei de andar e me virei dei de cara com um quadro , estava tão perto que eu não conseguia ver a pintura.

Me afastei aos poucos e fui conseguindo ver,era o quadro, aquela pintura que havia marcado tanto a minha memória. Lembrei-me que eu pretendia dar aquela tela para Virgínia de aniversário, mas ela viajou... Eu nunca dei um nome para pintura, nunca soube quem era ali. Parei e pensei um pouco, talvez aquela tela fosse um pouco de mim, eu amo ela e é isso que me faz ser... Ela era eu, sem ela não haveria eu, mesmo que talvez sem um eu haja um ela nunca haveria um eu sem um ela, é simplesmente impossível. Tirei o quadro do cavalete e sai andando pelo corredor, eu queria o quadro comigo. Para que saber se na tela era Helena ou Virgínia, se as duas eram uma só?

Eu já estava no andar do jardim de inverno, Helena havia respeitado minha vontade, ninguém tinha entrado ali, mas agora lá estava ela parada em frente a porta, de costas para mim, não estava me vendo. Eu apenas ouvi ela dizer antes de entrar:

- Perdoe-me Draco, mas eu preciso saber.- Ela sabia que eu estava na mansão, estava me procurando. Foi cruel o que fiz, mas fiz. Saí rapidamente de lá, em poucos minutos estava fora da propriedade e dei uma ultima olhada para a mansão antes de desaparatar.

Quando cheguei Anny estava me esperando, joguei-me na poltrona com raiva, como eu pudera ser tão burro? Tinha ido buscar a carta tentando com alguma pálida esperança que ela não tivesse lido nada, mas com certeza ela a havia guardado consigo já que não encontrei nem rastro do papel. A esta altura já teria lido, e agora ela tinha encontrado a capa , qualquer suspeita a carta pudesse levantar provavelmente já estava de pé.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Cap. 15 Nos seus passos**

(Um mês e meio depois...)

É incrível! Quando você pensa que as coisas já estão péssimas e não podem ficar pior; é incrível como elas sempre acham um jeito de piorar mais ainda. E até mesmo quando elas parecem estar começando a melhorar, algo acontece e desaba tudo. Por isso nunca gostei de esperança, esperança é para os fracos. No fim ela sempre se dissolve nos dando uma rasteira e nos deixando caídos no chão. Depois de eu ter ido buscar a carta na _minha_ mansão e não ter obtido nenhum sucesso, eu passei a segui-la , a procurá-la, como no inicio de tudo. Talvez no fundo eu desejasse que ela me descobrisse enquanto eu seguia seus passos. Algumas vezes ela parecia ficar mais tensa ou até andar mais rápido como se tivesse percebido que alguém a seguia, o que é bem possível. Nestes momentos algo dentro de mim, alguma voz no intimo da minha alma sussurrava "ela vai se virar e me ver aqui!" e parte do Malfoy congelava, mas isso nunca acontecia, ela nunca me via.

Da ultima vez foi diferente, eu nem lembro direito por onde eu estava seguindo ela, lembro que era escuro, descampado e bastante sombrio. Geralmente não me arriscaria ali se estivesse sóbrio, mas quando estou seguindo ela nunca estou sóbrio, nunca sou eu mesmo, parece que estou fora de mim. Já estava na trilha dela por mais ou menos três horas, estava cansado a noite já caíra, mas eu estava muito distraído para perceber qualquer coisa que não fosse Helena ali na minha frente. Ela começava a ficar tensa e andar mecanicamente, mais uma vez aquela voz na minha cabeça falou e eu estremeci , então uma mão forte segurou meu braço, eu não tive tempo para reagir , a pessoa, também estava toda vestida de preto assim como eu, me arrastou para um beco e eu já me via acuado contra a parede.

- Quem é você?- eu disse em alto e bom som para a figura encapuzada na minha frente. Minha mão segurava o cabo da varinha em meu bolso com muita força, estava totalmente alerta, mas por algum motivo eu não ataquei, não naquele momento.

- Não me reconheceu ainda?- disse o estranho de forma fria e com uma voz arrastada suavemente familiar. Estão me empurrou contra o muro, minhas costas bateram e eu senti uma discreta pontada de dor. Após a figura ter tirado ao capuz eu pude ver a face pálida os cabelos loiros muito claros assim como os meus, mas com uma aparência terrível. Profundas olheiras emolduravam os olhos azuis , a pele era macilenta, os cabelos estavam ensebados e sem corte. O rosto ossudo de tão magro ainda guardava algo de tempos melhores , mas a loucura exalava ao seu redor, ódio transbordava da boca fina como uma linha. Lembrava um pouco uma caveira com seus olhos fundos, embora algo me parecesse familiar ali, não sabia o que era.

- Quem é você...?- sussurrei novamente com meu capuz para trás caído sem importância sobre as minhas costas. A figura falou com sua voz arrastada mais áspera.

- Não me reconhece mesmo assim?- ainda assim não sabia quem era apesar da sensação de que ele me lembrava algo ou alguém cada vez mais forte. Sua voz era de psicopata, se tivesse espaço livre eu teria dado dois passos para trás mas esbarrei novamente na parede de tijolos gelados assim que tentei . Tinha certeza que era alguém que fugira do hospício e eu estava pronto para atacar assim que o individuo à minha frente começasse a babar.

-Que decepção Draco, esperei que você fosse melhor que isso...- ele falou de novo. Eu olhei dentro de seus olhos, eram azuis, um azul prateado, gelados como laminas, e ostentavam uma ânsia por ferir... Percebi então... Não poderia ser eu não tinha notícias dele havia tanto tempo... A voz arrastada, os olhos, os cabelos quase brancos...

- Pai...

- Agora você vê... Filho...- ele praticamente cuspiu aquelas palavras.

- Lucius... Como?- eu abaixei a varinha que há algum tempo estivera erguida. Meu pai... Só que não parecia nada com aquele imponente e majestoso Lucius Malfoy do qual eu me lembrava. Este parecia um morto que acabara de se levantar do caixão.

-"Como?"! É isso que você me pergunta?- ele gritou.

- Pai...

- Infelizmente eu sou seu pai. Quanta decepção Draco!- ele esbravejou.

- Pensei que você estava morto...- eu falei quase sussurrando, não conseguia associar. Não tinha como aquilo estar acontecendo...

-Não, não... Sangue de unicórnio me salvou, digamos assim.- ele disse com um sorriso de desdem tão conhecido.

- Mas aquela noite em Azkaban...?

- Ah então você se lembra daquela noite? A noite em que você se revelou o rato que é! – um rancor sem medidas transbordava de suas palavras quando ele me interrompeu no meio da frase.- Estava tão orgulhoso de você, Draco. Você ascendia rápido entre os comensais; trazia informações valiosas.- enquanto ele falava isso seus olhos brilhavam com um brilho lunático de quem lembra de um sonho bom.- Digno de ser um Malfoy. Quando o Lord nos comunicou do rato eu cheguei a desejar que você o encontrasse e o matasse com as próprias mãos. Nunca imaginei que você, meu _filho_, fosse ser o miserável que é.

- Você não sabe o que diz.- eu disse com nojo, se havia um estagio anterior ao que um doido espuma pela boca e começa a tremer era aquele. Ele estava chegando perigosamente perto de mim.

-Vai negar, negar que o espião era você? Negar que antes daqueles traidores da própria raça chegarem, você já havia atacado vários de nós na surdina?- pronto, agora ele gritava e as gotas de saliva pulavam de sua boca e sujavam minhas vestes.- Você quase me matou Draco! Seu pai! Você traiu a todos nós! Tudo isso para ficar com uma vadiazinha de esquina, traidora do sangue!

-Não fale assim dela!- eu gritei de volta com a visão turva de raiva. Jamais deixaria ele falar assim dela nem que ele fosse o próprio Deus! Hesitei em atacá-lo por um ou dois instantes e ele agarrou minha garganta. O ar faltou e as mãos dele pareciam prestes a quebrar o meu pescoço.

- Falo como quiser daquela Weasley nojenta! Olhe no que você se transformou! Um pobre homem fraco, resignado a seguir a sombra de uma mulher! Eu tenho vergonha de você Draco! Você que traiu sua própria família, se não fosse sua tia... Bellatrix! Você não é digno de ser um Malfoy, é uma desonra para nossa família, um traidor do próprio sangue! Eu o treinei tão bem e você me desapontou!- ele gritava desesperadamente me enforcando, metade dos outros insultos eu nem consegui ouvir direito.

- Reducto!- gritei com o resquício de ar que ainda havia em meus pulmões e a varinha apontada para seu estômago. Segundos depois senti o ar passar novamente pela minha garganta. Ele caíra alguns metros a minha frente com um buraco nas vestes e a pele a mostra chamuscada. Com ódio transbordando ele falou ainda estirado no chão:

- Você não é mais meu filho Draco...

- Eu já não sou seu filho há muito tempo Lucius...- eu disse com a varinha ainda apontada para ele, se ele tentasse qualquer coisa eu o mataria naquele instante.

- Vai pagar caro por ter desonrado o meu nome e quando esta hora chegar você vai desejar ter morrido.

- Não seja tolo. Eu não tenho medo de você, você não pode me controlar nem fazer qualquer mal!

- E quanto à sua preciosa Weasley... Eu garanto que nunca terá paz Draco!

- Não se atreva a tocar nela, seu verme! Ou eu...- mas eu não tive a chance de terminar a frase, ele desaparatou em algum lugar bem distante dali. Eu não conseguia acreditar naquilo, meu pai... Meu pai tinha estado ali e falado comigo, ele que eu pensava estar morto nas ruínas de Azkaban, tinha ressurgido para demostrar sua decepção com minha traição ao Lord e me fazer ameaças! Meu pai! Não que eu sentisse tristeza por ser meu pai a me difamar e me ameaçar. Isso era totalmente típico dele, ele era um Malfoy também. Nossa relação, já fazia algum tempo que eu havia notado, não era exatamente das mais carinhosas. Eu estava assustada por ele estar vivo depois de tudo, por ele ter me procurado, por ele ter me rastreado aparentemente tão facilmente e eu sequer havia percebido. Como? Como ele havia conseguido aparecer alí na minha frente sem nenhum objetivo aparente? Será que ele havia estado ali apenas para fazer rapidamente meia duzias de ameaças chulas e ir em bora? Ele deveria ter mais pretensões.

Tudo bem eu também não estava contribuindo muito para ficar oculto, todos os dias eu tomava café e almoçava no mesmo lugar, e andava sempre por ali. Não me espantaria caso já fosse conhecido como o homem de capa preta. Havia sido muito estúpido em não imaginar que poderia estar sendo vigiado.

Tentei retomar o que estava fazendo depois de algum tempo pensando, mas Helena tinha sumido. Então eu voltei para casa por volta das dez da noite e encontrei uma Anny ansiosa e nervosa, como eu nunca havia visto antes. Quando ela me viu se pôs de pé em um pulo e despejou:

- Fomos descobertos!- eu levei um susto, como ela poderia saber? A não ser que...

-O que aquele desgraçado fez com você?- eu disse com a voz tremendo de raiva, como ele se atreveu a ir lá! Se ele tivesse tocado nela juro que o mataria sem sequer precisar da varinha!

- Então você sabe? Um homem loiro de capa e uma mulher de cabelos escuros?- ela disse apressadamente.

- Eu mato aquele infeliz!

- Quem são eles?- ela perguntou parecendo confusa em meio ao nervosismo explicito.

- Conhecidos de antigas viagens...

- Quem são?- ela insistiu agora com a voz fria e dura como gelo.

-Meu adorado pai e minha tia querida.

- Seu... Seu pai?

- Esse mesmo, nós nunca tivemos uma relação exemplar. Quanto à minha tia, ela é... Digamos que ela não é muito normal.

- Há quanto tempo você sabia disso?

- Fiquei sabendo a pouco tempo, para falar a verdade descobri há mais ou menos duas horas. E você?

- Uma hora atrás.

- Como foi isso? Eles vieram aqui? Fizeram algo com você? – eu voltei a perguntar preocupado, sabia que não se atreveria a mexer comigo, os alvos eram as pessoas perto de mim, era sempre assim. O antigo truque ameace outra pessoa querida e você terá o inimigo em suas mãos.

- Eu estava andando na rua voltando para cá quando percebi que estava sendo seguida por duas pessoas, então levei-os para um lugar deserto e aparatei por perto escondida. Quando eles chegaram no lugar em que eu deveria estar e não me viram o homem abaixou o capuz e xingou logo depois perguntou para a mulher que também havia abaixado o capuz imaginando que estavam sozinhos "Você tem certeza que era ela?" a mulher respondeu "Absoluta! Já vi ela e Draco ...". A partir dai não consegui ouvir direito, eles discutiram mais um pouco e decidiram continuar aquilo outro dia. Então eu vim embora.

- Eles não tentaram nada mesmo?

Não, pode ficar tranquilo.- eu respirei aliviado depois disso.

Ainda irão tentar, não posso ficar tranquilo

- Por hoje acho que estamos seguros, mas você tem razão.

- Vou dormir, amanhã eu vejo o que fazer...

- Não.

- "Não" o que?

- Você não vai dormir, você vai se trancar no quarto e ficar deitado olhando para o teto pensando.- ela disse naturalmente. Eu me assustei, era exatamente isso que eu ia fazer, era espantoso o quão bem ela me conhecia.

- Tá legal, e como você sabe?- eu disse incrédulo.

-Ninguém dorme tão cedo Draco, principalmente você. – o esboço de um sorriso perpassou o meu rosto, mas eu só me virei e fui para o quarto passar a noite vigilante pensando, tentando me manter alerta caso meu pai tentasse voltar.


End file.
